


It's strange what desire will make foolish people do

by shyomegagirl



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, I repeat, NOT FOR KIDS, NOT FOR KIDS OR ANY PEOPLE OTHER THAN SINNERS, alpha!Lizzie, alpha!Penelope, characters are not deep, everyone else does not matter, it is omegaverse so ofc there is going to be sex so prepare for this, omega!Josie, plot is easy, practically no drama, sex in the future, though the world itself is very judging of the omegas so it is not all rainbows, very soft omegaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 11:29:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 32,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18281708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyomegagirl/pseuds/shyomegagirl
Summary: "Miss Park, would you please stop ogling over miss Saltzman there and get ready for the lesson?"Or an omegaverse highschool AU that focuses highly on Josie/Penelope dynamics, their healthy growth together and them changing the world for the better... or just trying to change it. Fluff and smut and all the things that teenage relationship deserves.CHAPTER 8 IS COMPLETELY HIZZIE!





	1. Practice makes perfect

"Wear my jacket," Lizzie tells her when they are dressing up. Her lean form stays proud and tall near the wardrobe, while Josie sits silently on the bed, having already prepared for the day. 

"Why?"

"You reek," her eyebrow raises pointedly, "I don’t think you need all school attention on you today."

"Okay."

The morning continues as it usually does. Lizzie applies the bits of make-up that she needs to look presentable and Josie waits for her to do so. Her twin’s clothes look as nice as ever, and she is, in all honesty, gorgeous in that pair of simple black jeans and white shirt. Josie wishes she would be wearing jeans today, too.

Her skirt feels too short, but she does not really have a choice when it comes to picking outfits. And Lizzie tells her she looks cute, so what else can she possibly need?

"C’mon, girls! We’re gonna be late!"

Lizzie takes her time and does not rush a tiny bit, while Josie watches her nervously. In the end, her sister gives herself the final look-over and nods, "Ah, Josie, you’re making us late again!"

 

School can be overwhelming. Josie feels all the smells: from the tiny, almost non-existent beta ones to the powerful scents of alphas, that make her dumb heart beat faster. She walks the corridors like a shadow, clinging to Lizzie’s jacket to hide her own smell and trying not to bring any attention to herself. She does not need any attention. What she needs is to get safely to her class and study, get education, prove to the world that she is not just a whore meant for breeding… breeding…

"Ah, that bitch again," Lizzie’s comment is loud and could be heard not only by Josie, but by the bitch itself… And Josie does not even need to look to know whom she is referring to. "Uh, she is so disgusting," her sister continues and she can’t agree with her, but she nods and continues her route.

"That’s rich coming from a girl that smells like a trash bin that has been thrown up over," the crowd giggles, "how could you be related to her, sweetie?" 

When Lizzie opens her mouth to scream empty curses, Josie thinks that the so-called bitch may not be so wrong to ask this question. 

 

They are in one class. It is impossible.

Josie thinks that in past life she must’ve been the worst person ever… Surely, all omegas like herself did something awful to deserve their fate. They are sitting on the back rows, not having much chance of speaking up during the lesson. Why will they need to speak up? They are omegas, they are stupid by rule, only meant for breeding. Letting them study among alphas is enough of a mercy itself. 

The hierarchy in school is simple, just as it is in the rest of the world. It is that way for a reason, she knows. Nature made them all like this. Nature knows better.

Lizzie screams at a beta boy and shovels him to the wall, and Josie gets disgusted by this, but says nothing. Her textbook is opened and she reads through her notes again. Studying is nice and she likes it. She can’t imagine the world as it used to be, when omegas did not have the chance to study at all. 

"Hey, do you have homework?" It’s Rafael. He has a smile upon his face — a lopsided grin in the sincerity of which Josie struggles to believe, and his smell is betraying his intentions. Josie nods and hands him the papers. "Thanks, babe," he winks at her and she bids ‘you’re welcome’. 

When she feels a burning gaze on herself, she does not look. She knows who it is and she knows she should be cautious. "Do not bring attention to yourself, Josie," she repeats the words in her head, already disappointed that, no matter how hard she tries, how many suppressants she takes and just how much of Lizzie’s clothes she wears, that stare on her wont disappear. 

The teacher enters and the class falls into polite silence. Josie lets herself look up now. 

"Miss Park, would you please stop ogling over miss Saltzman there and get ready for the lesson?" 

When their eyes meet, it is intense and Josie is never able to break eye contact first. Her tongue gets funny, as if it grows thrice its size in a matter of seconds, and her feet get wobbly and she is so thankful that she is indeed sitting and not standing… She can catch the alpha scent that radiates from her even though the girl sits on the front row, so proud, so confident… so beautiful. 

It stops soon, when Lizzie hits the girl with her foot and Penelope laughs at her face and teacher starts calming them down before they fight and hurt someone in the process. Josie glues her eyes to her desk and does not dare to look up afterwards. Even when she feels the burning gaze on herself again. Especially when she does… 

 

Dancing lessons are an old tradition and having to learn waltz proves to be harder than to play volleyball. But Josie is glad they are no longer required to spent time running in gym, in their school uniform that does not hide much of a skin, covered in sweat… At least they are wearing respectable clothes right now. And they are not so sweaty… She takes her words back when she looks at Rafael. 

It is their first lesson and they have to pick partners. It is easy for Josie, it always is. Lizzie is already by her side, bickering with someone else, and she tries to send a wave of calming pheromones in her direction. It barely helps… 

The lesson itself is boring, and being this close with Lizzie is, somehow, tiring. Her sister does not make it easy for her, stepping on her feet and blaming Josie for being sloppy. Her hand is hot and slippery, and Josie is uncomfortable with holding it. 

The gaze is back on her and the music is loud and the world seems to start spinning when they move. One, two, three —- one, two, three… She counts under her breath. 

Her eyes are glued to their feet and teacher calls her out for it. "Your eyes should be on your partner!"

It is a wrong thing to say. 

When she tries to look at Lizzie’s face, Penelope is there behind her shoulder, standing by the door, late for the lesson and not having a partner. She is looking at her, expectantly, as if waiting for her to do something. The distance between them seems to be disappearing with each seconds passing, and Josie finds herself out of breath really soon. 

The atmosphere is tightening, and she needs to look at Lizzie, she needs to count from one to three and move in rhythm to the melody that beats through the sound system. 

Lizzie’s eyebrows are furrowed and she looks concentrated, and they seem to be having made a considerable progress by far. The movements their teacher showed them were easy enough to remember and they only need practice… 

Whom will Penelope be dancing with? Will it be this beta girl that always tags along with her? Josie sends her another look and Penelope is still there. She is so beautiful, so calm and tall and… Her expression changes from calm to worried in a second, and she shouts something and then Josie feels it. 

"OH SHIT!"

Rafael fell on them, his weight crushing Lizzie with a full force. 

"AARGHH!!!" Lizzie shouts, invisible under the boy’s body still laying upon her. Josie rushes to put the guy aside and save her sister, instincts finally kicking in. "ASSHOLE!" 

Her sister’s eyes are teary and she covers her ankle with her hand. 

"Miss Saltzman, watch your language! And you, Mr Waithe! Watch where you step!"

Lizzie has trouble getting up, but she still continues to try, even though tears are now flowing out of her eyes freely. 

"Hey, stop it! You’re going to hurt yourself even more!" Josie tries to reason with her, while the girl groans in pain. 

They are freed from the lesson and dad is picking them up.

As the result, Lizzie’s ankle is fractured. 

 

Next waltz session, Lizzie is sitting on the bench and humming to the melody angrily. She is hardly okay with her situation, but she has nothing more to do than sit and watch everyone dance. 

Josie is forced into sitting on the bench with her sister, too.  
She has notes open on her lap and she reads them, trying to focus on the task and not on anyone else… Not on…

"I swear it was her who asked Raf to fall on me," Lizzie whispers in her ear when Penelope walks into the room. Josie does not let her eyes slip from her notes, although words are dancing beneath her gaze.

"Ah, please, Saltzman, I don’t have to ask anyone to fall for me," Penelope is in a playful mood and she stops right in front of them. Her smell is almost too much, and her presence is sucking all of Josie’s attention. All the resolve that she has over herself slips, and Josie raises her head to meet that piercing gaze of bright, cheerful eyes. "Hello, beautiful."

She gulps, the saliva filling her lungs and making her cough. 

Penelope furrows her brows in concern and Lizzie is already shushing her away. "Go terrorize someone else, demon!" 

"Are you okay?" She ignores Lizzie, her hand landing upon Josie’s shoulder. "I know I make girls speechless sometimes, but…"

"Seriously, go fuck yourself, Park!"

Their bickering is interrupted by the sounds of teacher walking in and she shushes everyone to the dance floor. Penelope does not leave and nor does her hand slip away. Josie feels the skin where the girl touches her burn and her touch is getting more and more insistent, calling. 

"Miss Park, miss Saltzman, how long will you keep us waiting?"

"Uh, what?! Josie wont dance with satan!"

But the hand on her shoulder is warm and attentive, and when her ears catch the small ‘please’ that is dropped from Penelope’s mouth, she can not say no. Josie IS dancing with the satan. 

 

Waltz is intimiate. 

"Miss Saltzman, please, don’t be so shy!" The teacher is looking at her expectantly and when she does nothing, the woman shovels her closer into Penelope’s space. "C’mon, put your hand upon hers and… Oh, Jesus, miss Saltzman, when will you learn it already…!" She hovers over them, putting Josie’s hands to the right places and when, finally satisfied, she walks away, both of them let out the sighs they were holding. 

Music starts playing and Josie has to remind herself of the right way to move. One, two, three. One, two, three.

She tries to focus on anything, on the melody, on the Rafael’s laughter, on the tray of angry pheromones Lizzie sends her way. But the music keeps playing, their bodies are flushed against each other, and Penelope’s hand is warm but not sweaty… It is gentle, her fingers drawing playful circles against Josie’s knuckles. She feels a fire start in her stomach, cheeks reddening with each tentative breath that Penelope leaves in the space between them. 

It is too close, too much.

Penelope’s nostrils flutter, as if she is catching on something… a scent… 

Josie is not wearing her sister’s jacket, so she must smell like pee, as Lizzie says, and it makes her feel uncomfortable and stupid. 

She flushes harder. 

There is no way in hell Penelope Park will ever want to dance with her again after noticing her real smell. 

Her hands might be as sweaty as Lizzie’s always were, and she must look stupid in her skirt and…

She stumbles and falls, not even able to notice just how fast Penelope’s arms catch her falling form. It is done in a second, so fast that she can’t understand what is going on, can only barely feel the press of another body right upon hers, strong hands holding her body… For all the unknown reasons, she feels safe and calm… 

She keeps her eyes closed, letting herself enjoy this moment, but the voice of their dance teacher breaks the magic and she comes back to real life.

"Nice move, miss Park!"

Penelope looks smug and her eyes are glimmering playfully, as if she knows just what she is doing. 

"Don’t think I’m letting you get rid of me so easily, Josie," she says, putting the girl to her feet. They have never been so close before. 

Josie has the time to notice just how alive Penelope’s body is… how she is just… human. Her lips are stretched into a smirk, and her eyebrows move playfully on her beautiful face. Her eyes… Josie thought they were hazel before, but up so close they look almost green, sucking her in… 

She feels the hand on her waist, and it makes her feel safer somehow. Wrapped in the embrace of one of the most powerful alphas in school, how else could an omega possibly feel?

This thought makes her notice something else. Something noticeable, something attention seeking and…

They are not standing as close for Josie to actually feel it… feel the alpha’s… She blushes at her own thoughts. Sometimes her nature gets the worst of her. She guesses, it is true that omegas are thought to be the dirtiest of all.

They continue dancing, with Josie trying her best to be as respectable as she can. But her eyes keep sneaking glances down the lean athletic form of Penelope… It is just pure curiosity, after all. 

They are showed some other moves and Penelope seems to be disinterested in memorizing any of them, for her eyes don’t leave Josie’s face even for a second. And the lack of interest on the brunette’s side makes it a real challenge for them to move further, so when the bell rungs, they and some other couples are left standing in front of their teacher.

The woman is not even trying to hide her disappointment, and, after criticizing them all, she asks them to try and practice the moves out of school. 

 

Which happens to be the problem she is not quite ready to deal with. 

First of all, her dad is not the kind of guy to let her go to an alpha’s house to practice ‘dancing’. Second, Lizzie would better die than let her go out with Penelope. And, third, she does not trust herself to be around Penelope, and neither does she think that the girl… wants her. 

So she lays in her pajamas on a bed, phone in hand, opened on Penelope’s contact, ready to just… ring her… text her… Do something… 

"Practice makes perfect," her dad used to say. 

She knows it is true.

Waltz is a big deal in their school and she is trying to make a change and show everyone that an omega can be just as good of a student as any beta or even alpha. And her marks are nice, although she spends thrice the time it takes Lizzie to prepare, so will she just let one dumb dancing class ruin all her life for her? 

She should call.

A text would take a lot of time and she wont be able to come up with words, so she would just look at the messenger app until Lizzie interrupts her… 

She calls. 

Her heart is surely not supposed to be beating that fast. 

Calling is a dumb idea, she should hung up… Yes, she better hung up before Penelope notices and when her finger sets upon the button she hears a ‘hello’. But it’s done faster than she could notice, a reflex, and the screen is back to her wallpapers, and she sits on the bed dumbly looking at her phone. 

"Oh SHIT!" Penelope’s calling her back and her instant reaction is to throw her phone away, but she does not. Her heart is beating as loud and fast as ever, and her body is heated past the limit of appropriate temperature. She must be in a fever.

She calms herself down.

"Hel-oh… ah… hi," Josie feels dumb, so dumb, that she just wants to fall under the ground and disappear forever and…

"Hi, sweetie," the cocky voice on the line echoes, and she blushes, although she is not supposed to. It helps that Penelope wont be able to notice her blush, at least. "Is it some sort of game that you’re playing? Calling me yourself and then hanging up, huh?"

"Ergh, sorry… It’s just… My phone… It was glitching so…"

"Ah, okay," judging by her voice, Penelope barely believes her.

"So, uhm… I was calling because… Uh… That dancing class we are taking together… Waltz?"

"What about it?"

"Oh, I just… You know what the teacher says… We should be practicing…"

"Huh, Josie Saltzman, are you asking me out?"

"What?! NO!"

She hears the laugher and, for some reason, it sounds annoyingly beautiful.

"That’s ok, my mum’s out of town, so we can practice," her voice does a weird thing with the word ‘practice’, and it gets hot in the room and Josie must be totally having a fever of sorts, "I will text you the address, just come whenever you feel like it."

"Okay, good… Okay…"

She hears the laughter again, and when it dies off, she almost considers saying something dumb to make it come back… 

"See you soon, lovely," Penelope says, and, when Josie mutters ‘bye’, she hangs up. 

The text with an address is what shakes Josie from her weird state of past-Penelope’s slumber.

"Oh, shit," she sighs, her face falling into her hands. "Shit, what do I do…"


	2. More practice, I guess?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooah, thanks everyone for commenting!! It really brightened up my day! <3

Sneaking out of the house proved to be far less difficult than she anticipated. 

"I’m going to get groceries," falls the lie from her lips when Lizzie asks her where she’s going. 

"Why do you dress up so nice for this?"

"Uh, it’s just… what if… I mean… I just need to look presentable," Josie blushes, putting on her favorite shirt. "Always look good in public!" She fishes Lizzie’s jacket out of the wardrobe and sneaks out of the room. Her sister does not say anything else. 

The walk to Penelope’s house takes less than fifteen minutes, but it feels like a year passes before she stands in front of her door. Her house looks fancy, and it is not like Josie did not know already that Park’s family was one of the richest in town, but the reminder makes the muscles of her abdomen twist uncomfortably. 

She suddenly feels underdressed and stupid, and for a second she thinks she should run away and pretend that she got suddenly sick or something else. But her legs wont move and she feels as if she got sucked into the pavement… Josie sighs and knocks on the door. 

She does not hear much of a sound before the door opens and she is faced with a smug smirk on Penelope’s face.

"It did not take you long to come," she laughs, and Josie blushes. They stand in silence for a moment, until Penelope ushers her inside, and the girl follows her command. 

The house looks even nicer from the inside. 

"Lemme help you," the brunette touches her shoulder, and Josie looks back at her dumbfounded. "Your jacket," she explains, "I will hang it over here," her hand points to the wardrobe and Josie blushes. 

"Uh, no, thank you…" 

"Why? It’s really hot inside, you know," she laughs, and her joy is intoxicating. 

"It’s just… I should really keep it…" Josie tries again, although she just wants to take Lizzie’s jacket off. It really is hot… But maybe it is not because of the weather or conditioners, but because of how close they are standing and how Penelope looks so pretty in her sweatpants and a simple hoodie. 

"I’m not going to jump you, you should not be afraid."

"What?" The word ‘jump’ echoes in her ears, bringing delicious and inappropriate images to her mind. "I’m not afraid, it’s just…" Penelope raises an eyebrow expectantly and something in her eyes demands the answer, even though she does not use her pheromones to persuade Josie into answering. The girl just looks at her, as if she is trying to figure out a puzzle, and she is almost ready to just let it slip, when Josie answers sincerely, "Lizzie says I smell like piss."

What comes next is unexpected: Penelope is laughing at her face, and her eyes fly closed and she looks young and cheerful. This is why people must like her, Josie guesses, awkwardly watching her, unable to not feel some kind of weird emotion that makes her smile (only a tiny bit). 

"Are you serious? You? Like piss?" Penelope shakes her head, "you smell amazing! C’mon, take this stinky jacket off and let’s go!"

Penelope helps her out of the jacket and leaves it on the hanger. 

They walk through the house, and Josie’s eyes roam over walls. She spots a few photographs of Penelope and her mother, other people that she does not recognize, and then they stop in a huge living room. The girl flops on a sofa and her legs are opened wide, and she looks huge and powerful, with her alpha scent being the only thing Josie’s nose catches in the atmosphere.

It is dumb to be alone with an alpha, she knows it. An omega should not meet with an alpha alone, and, although no one actually forbids those kinds of meetings anymore, it just is not socially acceptable… Josie sighs and tries to breath through her mouth. 

"Oh, I’m such a bad host!" Penelope smacks her head and stands up, walking over to what looks like a bar, "Do you want to drink something? Beer, wine, whiskey," she watches Josie expectantly. 

"We are underage," the girl replies, and Penelope laughs. 

"Well, I wont tell anyone if you don’t," she winks, her fingers dancing playfully over the bottles. "So, what do you want?"

"I… I don’t think we should be drinking… I am only here to practice…" Penelope settles on a bottle of white wine and pulls it out of the bar. 

"Well, no one says we can’t have fun while practicing, right?" Her smirk is arrogant, and then she turns her spine on Josie, preparing two wineglasses for them. 

Josie never drank anything. Drinking made you do dumb stuff, her father used to lecture them before they would go to the parties, and then Lizzie would still get drunk and Josie would end up covering for her. Parties and drinking were not fun for her, and drinking when she is supposed to be buying groceries wont help her lie either. 

"I will pass," she says, when Penelope is done, and the girl does not say much else. 

When she drinks, her eyes are closed, her whole body seems to be enjoying the liquid that runs through her throat. She is relaxed, calm… she smells amazing. Josie feels insecure, wishing she kept Lizzie’s jacket on so that she would be smelling nice too. 

"What are you thinking about?"

"Uh," her eyes seem to find the focus again and she looks at Penelope’s lips while she licks them, mesmerized and speechless, "waltz…"

"Huh," she sets the wineglass on the counter and flexes her neck, "waltz? What’s about it?"

"We are supposed to be practicing right now."

"Oh, Jojo, we could practice so many things," she winks, filling the silence between them with laughter. Josie just ducks her neck and tries not to picture them practicing anything else. It gets harder when Penelope takes a step towards her and her scent hits Josie stronger.

Why did she call her ‘Jojo’? She focuses on this, trying to find any logical explanation and failing at producing any coherent thoughts the closer Penelope gets. When the girl is standing near enough for her to feel her breath on her skin, she gives up. Penelope can call her anything as long as she… calls her…

"So? Waltz?"

 

It seems that Penelope is not as bad at dancing as she tried to make their teacher think she was. They get past the first series of moves quite easily and Josie is more than sure that they don’t really need any further outside-class practice if they keep it up. After she tells it to Penelope, excitedly, the girl steps on her foot twice and she is more than sure it is not accidental. 

"Stop it!" 

"Stop what?"

"You know what, Penelope!" The girl only shrugs mischievously, and they continue pacing around the living room. 

It is hard, extremely hard, to keep it professional. 

It is hard not to feel the excitement in her gut every time they get a bit too close, every time Penelope’s fingers start dancing circles around her knuckles, or when her hand on Josie’s waist gets more confident and holds her with more force than needed. 

"You are good at this," Josie tells her, amused.

"You are better," is her immediate reply, and they keep circling on the floor, bumping into each other’s knees softly. Josie does not believe her, but the compliment makes her heart flutter. "I’m serious, you’re one of the best students at school and…"

"Stop it," she laughs, and Penelope gets still. "What?" Penelope looks at her as if she can’t believe her. She is almost ready to say something, but then Josie’s phone rings and she panics. 

It’s Lizzie.

She does not pick up. 

"I should go," Penelope nods. She leads her through the house and helps her pull the jacket on. She does not say anything else other than ‘bye’, and Josie feels as if she did something wrong. 

The walk home is torturous and Josie tries to speed up as much as she can. She enters a small market and picks Lizzie’s favorite snacks as well as some other food. 

When she comes home, her sister grimaces and asks her why she was gone for so long. 

"I met Rafael and he chatted with me about your health."

"Huh, he has an audacity to worry about me after what he has done?" Her eyes light up when she sees Cheetos and she does not question her any more. 

When she locks herself in the bathroom, she lets out a sigh. Her hands smell like Penelope and she washes them thoroughly, although her heart is hurting in the process. Some irrational part of her wishes that smell would stick forever.

Of course, it does not.

 

Nothing changes at school. 

‘You’re one of the best students,’ she remembers Penelope saying. 

She thinks about it when she picks books from her locker and waits for Lizzie while the girl chats with someone from the rugby team. She thinks about it when they are walking down the hall and while she eats her lunch. 

How can Penelope just say something like that? 

Josie is not one of the best, she is far from being in the middle. She is just a student that does her homework and prepares for tests. This is what any other student would do. But when Rafael asks her to lend him her homework, she is not so sure of it. 

They don’t acknowledge each other in school. Penelope is one of the most popular girls, and she is just… herself. She wears her sister’s jacket and she tries to be no more than a shadow, while Penelope shines as bright as supernova. 

And, most important of all, Josie is just an omega. 

Lessons drag one by one, and at the waltz session they are showed even more complicated moves, and it seems as if Penelope is intending to make the process as painful as possible for both of them. 

She stumbles on her feet and the teacher is highly disappointed with them, which she does not hide, and Josie is both red from shame and… from the closeness with Penelope…

"Why are you doing it?" She hisses, once Penelope puts her foot underneath Josie’s and the girl ends up stepping on it. 

"I’m not doing anything."

"But you are! You are good at this! Stop!"

Penelope seems to be lost in her thoughts for she misses a step and they are once again almost falling to the ground. When Josie sighs angrily at her, she only smiles and whispers, "Is not it disappointing when someone pretends to be less than they are?" 

"What are you talking about?"

The teacher breaks them apart and tells them to stop talking as much during sessions and try dancing more. They both nod, and when the woman is out of sight they continue their pacing. Penelope seems to be growing tired of her pretend, and her moves get smoother, so that they even get a bit of praise from the teacher. 

They don’t talk, and the silence is heavy.

Josie finds herself thinking of the way Penelope’s fingers wrap so perfectly around her hand, of the way they seem to be breathing in sync… The smell of Penelope’s is soft, making its presence known but not as overwhelmingly as it usually does. Josie wonders if it has something to do with the way the girl’s eyebrows look slightly furrowed, as if she is hurting… The thought of Penelope hurting makes her gut twitch. 

The lesson is over soon, and Lizzie is shouting at her to get moving. When she follows her command, Penelope sighs and smiles in a soft goodbye.

 

‘Hi, it’s Josie. Can we meet today?’ She sends the text, after rewriting it more than thirty times already. Lizzie is out with friends, and she would normally tag along but she said her stomach is hurting and her sister took pity on her and let her stay. Playing the omega card is a nasty move, but harsh times call for harsh measures. 

‘Sure, come whenever you’re ready ;) ’ 

‘Btw I have your number, you dont have to tell me who you are’

She gets dressed. Her fashion sense is betraying her and she ends up changing three different outfits before she is finally… She is not satisfied with that one either, so she finds another skirt and makes herself close the wardrobe and move.

There is no reason to be nervous, no reason for her legs to get so wobbly and her hands to shake from time to time. She sighs and tries to calm herself, but ends up with making herself even more worried. 

Lizzie will be out till midnight and dad will supposedly think she is with her so he wont call. No one will call, actually. She can just hang out with Penelope and… No. Penelope would never want to hang out with her. She barely even handles them dancing together. 

When she stops near the mirror, Josie can’t stop herself from applying tiny bits of make-up to cover the imperfections of her skin. Mascara is a rare sight on her face, but with it she feels… pretty. 

She smiles at her reflexion in the mirror.

Walking past the kitchen, she remembers that Penelope’s mum is out of town. It would be nice to bring her something. Only polite. 

She grabs some cookies she made the other day and hurries to leave before dad comes back from work. 

She is not wearing Lizzie’s jacket today. 

 

"Wow, hello, beautiful," Penelope’s eyes roam all over her body, and there is something odd about her blown pupils, but Josie tries not to pay much attention to it. "Mhm, what’s this?" Her finger points to the bag of cookies that the girl brought her, and Josie is happy to explain why she thought it would be a nice idea to bring them. 

Penelope looks flattered and smiles brightly, taking the bag from Josie while the girl takes off her jacket.

"This color suits you better," she says, looking over at the piece of clothing, while Josie mutters a small ‘thank you’. They stand in a hall for a moment, until Penelope finally catches herself and leads them to the living room. 

"It is really nice of you to bring me food, God knows I am starving," she opens the bag rather carelessly and snitches a cookie out of it. Shoveling it in her mouth, she lets out a moan and it starts a fire in Josie’s stomach, but she tries not to let it show. "Don’t be like all these omegas, Josie," she pleads herself, clenching her legs while walking. It is a pain to wash her panties after their dancing sessions, and Josie is already ashamed of it enough. 

She looks over the room and it did not change much since the last time she was here. Not like it was that long ago. 

The bottle of wine still stands on a counter, but there is little left of it. Josie eyes Penelope carefully.

The girl is still loading her stomach with food, and now Josie is twice as thankful that she brought something.

"Are you drunk?" 

"What? No," her answer is rather dismissive and does not sound believable, but Josie lets it go. "These cookies are really good, Jojo. You are an awesome cook," the compliment seems to hit just the right spot within her, and she smiles. 

"Thank you."

"Uh, I’m sorry, do you want some?" Penelope remembers her manners and points to the bag of cookies. Josie shakes her hand and declines. "Ah, your loss… Seriously, those are addictive!"

"Ah, please, I’m just doing what I am supposed to," it comes out whispered and small, and she is afraid that she is going to say the wrong thing again, but Penelope’s reaction surprises her.

"If you are supposed to be awesome then good job, you are succeeding," her gaze is playful and she looks considerably younger like this. Josie does not have the heart to tell her she is wrong. "Do you want something to drink? I can get you coffee, tea, water, you know… anything."

"Uh, water would be nice, thank you."

"Oops, someone’s thirsty, huh," she laughs and sends a bashful smile in Josie’s direction. The girl only shakes her head and lets out an awkward giggle. 

The water tastes as water, but it is somehow the most satisfying cup she ever had. She must have really been thirsty… When she looks over Penelope’s lean body, covered only by a t-shirt with shorts, she knows she still is.

Sometimes she is really afraid of acknowledging these emotions, these feelings inside of her body… It happens on its own accord, not needing her consent or at least acknowledgement. 

It happens and she feels it by the way her panties get too sticky, damp and wet, as if she is the worst pervert ever, which makes her blush and want to run away. She has never even masturbated in her life, not even during heats… Which gets harder and harder with each heat she enters. 

She sends another look at Penelope, that is looking at her with curious and playful eyes. 

"What are you thinking about?" She asks. 

"Nothing."

"Huh, okay…" she shovels another cookie in her mouth. "Do you want to know what I am thinking about?" Josie expects her to start talking without her having to answer, like Lizzie always does, but Penelope is silent. Waiting. It makes her heart tighten in her chest and she nods ‘yes’. "I’m thinking how good a girl that made such delicious cookies must taste." 

Josie’s face is blank, blood leaving her head and flowing towards the place with which people say that omega’s think… Her… Omega parts…

"…judging by the smell, she might be quite a dish… A little bit salty, maybe, mhm," Penelope is continuing, her eyes going black and the heat from her body radiating twice as forcefully. 

They have a respectable distance between them, but it feels to be disappearing with every breath that Josie takes. 

There are no more cookies in the bag and Penelope looks sad for a moment, but then she stands up and gives her hand to Josie.

"Please, milady, will you let me have this dance with you?" She asks, cocky as ever, and Josie can’t help but laugh. She raises from her stool and lets herself be lead to the middle of the room. 

"But there is no music," she complains, and Penelope looks surprised. 

"Your voice is already a music to my ears, milady," they both laugh and Josie can’t believe they are being so silly. When Penelope gets closer to her, she can sense the difference in her scent, for it has become thicker, more intimidating, dominant. It sends chills down her spine and she prefers to ignore the smell and its calling. 

One, two, three. One, two, three. 

Penelope puts her thigh deeper between Josie’s legs with every step they are taking, and Josie swears this closeness is not a coincidence. 

"You are exceptional," she hears Penelope whisper, and they keep dancing. "Why don’t you believe it, Jojo?"

One, two, three. One, two, three. 

It gets hard to breathe in the room, the oxygen being sucked by the alpha’s presence. It happens with alphas sometimes. They do it and then the only way omegas can breathe again is by stealing the oxygen from their lips. Josie knows it is a myth and she does not believe it, but at the moment she desperately needs the air and something in Penelope is calling for her and she can barely stop herself before she smashes their mouths together. 

That’s when Penelope finishes what she was intending to do and she dies. 

And, dying, she could never have imagined herself being as alive as when their lips finally met.


	3. "You definitely taste better than these cookies, Jojo."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is kinda wild..................

Josie has never kissed anyone else before. She imagined her first kiss as electric, mind-blowing and thrilling… and… and… It was none of it.

They are standing in the middle of Penelope’s living room, lips connected and hands still on each other, just if they are continuing waltzing. 

The first emotion that Josie feels is joy, somehow. The joy from having a first kiss, from sharing it with someone as gorgeous as Penelope. The joy from a simple connection between them, from the lack of distance, from the way Penelope’s hand is bringing her waist closer. 

It is not desire, it has nothing to do with the feelings burning in the pit of her stomach, in the way her legs shake slightly… It has nothing to do with the way her body reacts to the kiss, for the emotion of utter happiness hits her far stronger than any hormones ever could. 

They don’t part.

Josie has never been as close with any alpha before. The smell of Penelope’s seems to be tugging her even closer, making her feel dizzy. 

Penelope plants another kiss on Josie’s lips and she feels the awkwardness arise, the lack of experience showing and making her feel stupid and childish. What will Penelope think of her? She must be the worst at kissing and…

"Hey," she hears a whisper, feels it on her face… Her breath smells of cinnamon and wine, and it sends a wave of something uncommon through Josie’s body. "I might be developing some kind of liking towards waltz now," Josie’s eyes are closed but she can swear that Penelope is smiling when she says it. 

Penelope’s fingers intertwine with hers and she likes the way it feels.

"I have never… uh…" she does not know why she started speaking, and now that Penelope’s face moves away, she wishes she just kept silent. Josie is afraid to open her eyes. She feels the girl’s hand that was resting on her waist stir, and in the matter of long agonizing seconds it settles on her cheek. 

"Hey," Penelope’s thumb is drawing circles on her face, and she likes the sensation more than a person is supposed to. 

She opens her eyes only to be faced with Penelope’s bright eyes looking back at her. The room is lit by the rays of sun coming through a window, and they hit the girl at her back, making her look like an angel… Why did Lizzie ever say she was a demon?

Her pupils are blown, like they were before, but from the lack of distance it looks as if her eyes are even darker. She is smiling, soft… Josie tries to memorize the way she looks at the moment. 

"You are so beautiful," Penelope whispers, and there is something in her voice that makes Josie believe it for a moment. Her gaze is filled with warmth and there is almost no alpha left in her, for she is as soft as the purest omegas could rarely get. 

But her smell is still present, and it is calling, like a melody, and Josie thinks she understands now how they can dance without music. 

She thinks of the way to reply. Should she tell Penelope what she thinks? Should she tell her of the way the girl made her skin burn whenever she would look at her? Should she tell her she is way more prettier? Should she…

"Do you mind if I do it again?" 

Penelope is waiting for her answer patiently and she does not know how she can say ‘no’. She nods. 

Her eyes close on their own accord and she can feel Penelope moving in her direction, and she is almost dying again, but then the girl sets her lips on the corner of her mouth and lets out a silly giggle. 

"You are something else, Josie Saltzman," Penelope says, her hand bringing Josie’s face closer. 

And for a moment, when Penelope finally kisses her, and she tries parting her lips as they do in a movies, Josie believes she really is. 

It can’t be a permanent change, she knows it. She does not think about it, though.

Her mind goes almost blank, with only a small voice inside of her head freaking out whether she is doing it right or not. 

She tries to mirror Penelope’s motions, and when she gets it right she is filled with excitement. Her joy only lasts for a moment before she gets too overwhelmed and kisses the girl so hard that their teeth collide unpleasantly. 

Penelope only laughs in response, while Josie feels utterly stupid and decides not to kiss anyone ever again to save the embarrassment. 

"Well, it was hot," she chuckles, and Josie only wants to hide somewhere. Her whole body is on fire and she never felt anything close to this before. Even her heats went milder, due to the amount of suppressants she took to still be allowed to go to school. "I definitely am a fan of waltzing now."

"So you will stop jeopardizing us on the dance lessons from now on?"

"Huh, I don’t know what you are talking about," she smiles, and Josie never felt as at ease with anyone in her life. 

"I’m serious though… You know that best couples get to represent our school at…"

"Do you care about this dumb contest?"

"Miss. Mystic Falls beauty pageant…"  
"So you care, huh," Penelope kisses her one last time and lets go of her. "Then we shall start practicing our dance."

 

"No, you should move to the left and I am going to… Yes! Just like this!" 

The rehearsal itself is nice when Penelope finally pays attention. She gets the moves really fast and they get to the hard ones quicker than both girls anticipated. 

It is nice, Josie realizes, to be the centre of attention. Penelope is looking only at her, and listening to her, and yes, there is no one else in the room, but… It is not the point. 

"…ah I think you’re forgetting one of the moves," her eyes are glimmering dangerously and the smirk on her lips starts showing when she says it.

"What move?" Josie asks nonetheless, falling into a trap and not caring much for it. Penelope is a swirl of wind and in the matter of seconds Josie is in her arms and she is kissing her gently.

This is their first kiss after they started waltzing again and, somehow, the taste of Penelope’s reminds her that the girl must’ve filled her stomach with wine before she stopped by, so she must be drunk and not really in charge of her actions. It only makes sense. 

Penelope does not usually behave like this. No one ever behaves like this with Josie. 

No. 

She is the first to break the kiss and when she looks at Penelope’s face the girl she used to know from school is gone. Her features look as relaxed as ever and she smiles with every part of her face…. Even her nose looks like it’s having a good time…

And they are close. Their bodies are so close that it’s almost like they are united now. 

Josie’s leg is just an inch away from the curve of Penelope’s crotch and the thought is dizzying. 

This is what it all is about.

Penelope Park is an alpha and she just has feelings like these because Josie is an omega —and a very stupid omega, to be exact, to end up right there in her arms so easily. Penelope did not even have to do anything. Josie invited herself over and had done it all by herself.

The thought about Penelope wanting her for her body is both disgusting and thrilling, and up so close with her, she can only drown in the second emotion. 

The want Penelope must feel. She cant understand it. 

How hormones make your head go blank and you become an animal driven by instincts. Especially when you get drunk. 

"Do you have any more wine left in that house?" Penelope looks confused for a moment but then she catches herself.

"I thought you didn’t drink."

"Well, I thought you didn’t dance."

Penelope whispers ‘touché’ and walks towards the bar. Josie follows. 

"So, uh… I have red wine, white wine, uh well… Which one do you prefer?" Her eyes are set on Josie’s face and she watches her carefully.

"I’d like the white wine, please."

"Okay, good choice."

She fills two wineglasses with liquid and handles one over to Josie. Once it is secure in her grasp, Penelope clinks their glasses and says ‘cheers’.

Josie follows Penelope’s example and lifts the glass to her lips.

She is not at all prepared for the alcohol to hit her nose and she winces, making Penelope laugh. 

"You know you don’t have to do this, right? I wont think less of you if you don’t drink. It’s your choice."

But there is something daring in her eyes, nonetheless. 

And Josie swallows the liquid in one big sip.

She is coughing then, almost instantly. Her throat feels on fire and Penelope looks lost and mutters that she, regrettably, has no food left at home to bite down the aftertaste. 

"Are you okay?"

"Ye-eh, uh, yes I’m great."

"Well, that’s an interesting way to drink wine."

The silence sets upon them almost instantly. 

"It’s getting hot in here," Penelope whispers, getting up to open a window. She is not that tall, Josie thinks, when the girl has to stand on her toes to reach for the handle. 

When she returns, Josie asks her to fill her glass again, and if Penelope wants to say something, she does not. 

This time it’s better. Not as bitter.

She does not get dizzy like people do in movies. She does not feel her vision get blurred or anything. She just feels the burning sensation in her throat. She must be really good at drinking. 

Penelope drinks, too.

Her eyes don’t leave Josie’s face, as if she can’t believe what she sees, and there is a question hanging in the space between them. What is going on?

Neither can answer. 

When Josie asks for another round, Penelope is almost ready to refuse, but then she sees the fire in the girl’s eyes and does as she was asked. 

"Here you go."

"Thank you."

Josie feels the wind on her face and her hair gets in her eyes. She is not quick enough to get it out of the way, for another hand is already fixing her hairstyle, a dopey smile on a face of a person that hand belongs to.

And then all she really wants is to swallow that kiss. And so she goes in.

Her leg slips from the stool awkwardly and when she finally stands she knows that she does not feel the same. 

It really is hot in the room. 

Penelope stands too, concerned, and walks towards her, arms flying to catch her under elbows. "Easy, easy," she whispers, when Josie smacks their heads together, trying to plant a kiss on her lips. "Let’s find you somewhere to sit."

It is the sofa, and once they flop on it, Josie knows that something is wrong within her. It can’t be just alcohol, she knows, feeling just how damp she is… Her nose catches on Penelope’s scent and she feels the rational part of her mind slowly turning off. 

She would prefer for it to happen quick, but it seems as if it takes her an hour to awkwardly climb on top of Penelope. She sits on her thighs, the girl underneath looking at her as if she just grew an additional head. 

"Jojo," she calls, and her voice stops Josie in her attempt to kiss her lips. "What are you doing?"

She does not answer and continues. Their noses bump into each other and, her lips finally settle over Penelope’s the, kiss is sloppy and wet. 

She knows another place that is really wet right now, and this place is settled right upon Penelope’s crotch. If she gets a bit lower, a tiny bit lower, she would be able to feel it bump into her middle, and the thought is so alluring she does not even think it through before her knees part even more, and she lowers herself to sit proudly on top of a very erect… alpha…

Penelope lets out a moan that sounds more like a whine and stirs underneath her, hands awkwardly hanging around Josie’s knees.

"We can’t," she whispers, her voice as hoarse as Josie has never heard before. 

"You don’t want this?" 

Penelope’s face is red, and her hands settle upon Josie’s knees, lightly pushing her off.

"This is not about what I want, Jojo," she sighs, and closes her eyes. "You’re drunk and you are not thinking straight…"

"So this is because I’m a hormonal omega?"

"No, Josie, it’s… please… Josie, if you continue it like this, I wont be able to stop myself and… I wont forgive myself if I hurt you, please," her voice is small and she looks fragile… but all the things she says barely register in Josie’s head. 

Josie kisses her again and Penelope moans into the kiss and this is the hottest sound Josie has ever heard. Her mind gets even more clouded and she literally bucks her hips into Penelope’s hard cock, frightening both of them when they get hit with a new wave of desire.

It is too hot in the room. 

It is too hot near Penelope, that keeps moaning slightly and looking so mesmerizingly beautiful while breathless. Her hands are still pushing Josie’s knees, but the deeper the kiss goes the less insistent she gets. 

There is a thought that is pushing her to keep buckling her hips, a thought so dirty that she would have never expected it to appear in her mind.

She really just wants Penelope inside.

It does not help that the fabric of alpha’s shorts is so thin that she can practically feel her dick… Josie is in her favorite tights but if they are getting ripped in process she could not care less. 

She thinks Penelope must feel just how soaked she is, the girl’s hands gripping her knees harder and harder… 

"Josie, please," she whispers, last time, as some sort of warning, before Josie bucks her hips again and…

It is fast, how she flips them. 

Penelope’s body is upon her, strong hands supporting her weight while she looks at Josie.

She almost says something, almost moves away, but Josie’s quick to use the worst weapon she knows: the pheromones. 

When Penelope catches it, she changes in her face. 

The soft, cheerful and gentle version of her is gone. 

Her eyes are hazed with desire and she looks as if her thoughts are no longer in this room, as if she is somewhere else, somewhere… 

She moves closer.

It is impossible not to moan when she parts Josie’s knees and her body slides between the girl’s legs, pushing her skirt higher until her cock meets Josie’s middle. It is dizzying. 

Penelope’s scent is the only thing she feels, and it gets under her skin and keeps spreading until she becomes entirely hers.   
They kiss again.

This time, with Penelope is on top of her, she gets even more aroused, as if it was humanly possible, and her insides clench… She feels empty.

"Please, Pen…" her mouth lets it out on its own accord and she does not even know what she is asking for. She knows that Penelope can help her, she is the only one that can.

The alpha replies in a groan, deep and guttural, and her weight falls on her elbow, bringing their bodies even closer to each other.

When their chests collide, she feels Penelope’s breasts, how they move, fast… her breathing is erratic and she looks as if she has been running a marathon. 

It really is hot in the room.

When a hand grabs her thigh, she moans loud, begging the girl for something she still has not figured out. 

When Penelope finds the hem of her tights, she pulls, until her own body gets in a way. She leaves it as it is, hand carelessly gripping Josie’s centre.

"Ah, Pen… fuck…"

Her fingers move, quickly, against the fabric of Josie’s soaked panties, and she is too far gone to feel shame. 

"You are so wet."

Her hand keeps moving, motions getting frantic the more Josie moans underneath her. 

"Fuck I wish I could taste you."

Josie bites on her lower lip and the girl barely believes that all of this is happening. But it is happening. And God, she does not want it to stop.

Her head bucks against the surface of the sofa and she looses ability to kiss and do anything but moan. 

 

When Penelope’s fingers push the fabric of her panties aside and she can feel the fingers set on her clit, Josie full on screams the girl’s name, making the alpha reply in hard strokes.

She can barely feel the time anymore. 

Every second feels like forever, and she wants it to last but she also just needs to come. And she needs it so desperately, she needs it so much… Her life is depending on it, her blood running to her centre, the rest of her body falling numb. 

Penelope’s mouth sets on her neck.

It is when the girl puts a small, sensual kiss to her skin that an emotion she has never experienced before pierces through her…

In that moment, she feels the bliss of being alive. 

Penelope’s fingers cup her one last time, a digit falling between her folds, and then she pulls away, sitting on her knees in front of Josie’s face.

Her fingers seem to be shinning, and, without consideration or warning, the girl puts them in her mouth.

There is a loud popping sound when she takes them out and she smiles deviously.

"You definitely taste better than these cookies, Jojo."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was supposed to study today, ah, I'm gonna get in trooOooOOublee)) I hope the trouble is worth it, though...


	4. "Don’t forget to practice"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry but I don't have time to check this chapter for mistakes,,,,, I actually did not have time to write this chapter at all, but here we are...   
> Also I did not expect people to not know what omegaverse is, so I'm sorry for not explaining the concept of this complicated world. But I guess if you have come as far as this chapter you might have already read some info and don't need me to explain (because I really, REALLY need to sleep,,,,)
> 
> See you soon, guys, thanks to all of you for feedback <3

Penelope gets up and her cock is stretching the fabric of her shorts to a what might be a really uncomfortable degree. Her movements don’t betray her discomfort, and when she gets to the bar, she pours herself a glass of water, and gets another one for Josie.

"Is it the first time you are drinking?"

"Yeah."

"If you drink water now it’ll be easier tomorrow morning," she whisper gently, keeping quite a distance between them. Her smell is radiating from her body and Josie can feel just how hard it is for the girl to not come closer.

She wishes, for a second, that Penelope would damn whatever these chivalrous morals she has and just finish what they started. But her restrain is admirable and she does not provoke her to take an action. 

Josie drinks. 

It is late, she thinks, looking at the window. The sun has already settled down and the wind has become no more than a barely heard whisper. 

"I should go home," she does not even notice she said it out loud until Penelope asks to accompany her.

"Not that you need protection or anything, but I just… enjoy your company."

She is glad. 

Walking streets alone when it’s dark is frightening, if she is being honest. She rarely goes alone, Lizzie is always by her side.

Josie thinks of Lizzie, of her dad… How does she come home unnoticed? What if Lizzie has already returned from the party? What if she bumps into her on her way? What if her dad is not asleep? What if he catches her scent? What if he catches the scent of alpha on her?

Does she smell like Penelope? 

She probably does.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing, nothing," Penelope does not seem to believe her, but she does not comment on her lies. 

Josie fixes her panties and tights and Penelope’s gaze follows her movements, and in the dark she almost looks like a predator. Josie knows she is not a predator, though. She trusts her, for some reason. 

When she tries to stand up, her legs give in and she almost falls, so she decides it’s better to sit some more. 

"Are you okay?"

Josie nods. "Just dizzy," she says, and Penelope’s lips twist into a smirk. 

"I know I have that effect on girls."

She blushes and they continue existing in a comfortable silence. 

"Do you want to talk about what happened?" 

Josie keeps silent, staring at the wall in front of her. It is an interesting wall, after all. 

"Josie," her voice is soft and she takes a step in her direction. 

"Not now." She just can’t. Her mind has yet to proceed what happened and when she does, Josie has a full right to have a break down and she totally does not want Penelope to see it.

With a gentle ‘okay’ rolling from Penelope’s lips, they are once again enveloped by silence and pheromones floating in the room. 

Josie imagines Penelope coming back here after walking her home. She would sense the smell of their bodies tangled in the air, and she would sit on a sofa, just where Josie sits now, and then… 

Josie can’t believe her mind went to such a dirty place so soon, but her eyes are suddenly glued to Penelope’s crotch and she can’t help thinking on what the girl would do to get it to disappear. 

Would she touch herself? 

If she does, would she be gentle or would her hand go up and down in fast strokes? Would she think of Josie? Would she imagine her face and her body, would she squeeze her breasts pretending it was Josie that was doing it? 

Sending one look to Penelope’s face, she feels herself blush severely. Oh no, Josie never thought she was such a pervert. 

This time when she stands up, she succeeds and it is both due to the need to get out of the house and because she just really needs to get home discreetly… 

Josie has not taken Lizzie’s jacket with her and it got really chilly outside, so when Penelope something warm on her shoulders she is genuinely very thankful. 

The alpha herself does not seem to be needing much clothing at all, for she only throws on sneakers and sighs happily when the wind hits her. 

She must still be quite aroused and anyone is able to see it if they only take a little peak on her shorts. 

When they pass some old lady and her eyes settle on Penelope’s crotch, Josie blushes and coughs. The woman says nothing and maybe looks a little amused. 

Penelope, though, is filled with confidence, and she moves as if she is walking on a catwalk. She keeps a respectable distance between them, but whenever they pass someone, she moves closer, and something in her almost seems to be growling at the sight of other alphas. 

Josie thinks it is nature’s fault that Penelope is like that. Protective. Possessive. She can’t control it. Josie is an omega that she has almost taken not while ago, so that must be why she acts like that, although then there is still one thing that Josie can’t quite understand.

Why did Penelope stop? 

Why did not she fuck her?

And it is still visible by a tent in her shorts that she wanted to. 

They get to Josie’s house surprisingly fast and Penelope even looks sad at the thought of parting ways, but does not say anything.

Josie takes off her jacket and gives it back to its owner with a ‘thank you’. She feels the cold almost instantly and her body wants the warmth that Penelope radiates.

But she stays still.

"I… uh… I will see you at school," she says, and they keep standing there for another couple of seconds, before Josie finally decides that it’s time to go and moves. Penelope moves towards her at the same time as if she is going for a hug, but then she stops. 

"Yeah, bye."

Josie moves towards her porch and, when she is finally standing there, she looks around to see that Penelope has yet to move. 

The girl stands there, watching her, and this would have seemed creepy if something in Josie’s heart did not think it was really sweet. 

Josie mouths her own ‘bye’, and she does not really think Penelope could see her do so from the distance, but she can’t help her manners. 

She unlocks the door. 

 

"Honey?" 

Her dad is starring at TV, watching the news as he usually does, and she has a ton of excuses on her tongue. 

Her legs suddenly seem wobbly again and she hates the bright light from the lamp that hits her eyes… She might still be suffering from that wine. 

"Hi-ey!" It comes out awkward and she is not prepared for her voice to sound this fake but her dad seems to be bothered by something else.

"Where’s Lizzie?"

"Ah, she decided to stay for a while… My stomach started hurting so I left," she explains, her hands moving in front of her body erratically. 

"Ah, okay," he nods, getting back to the TV. 

Josie sighs and walks happily to the stairs, glad that dad has bought her lie so easily. 

When she stumbles and falls on her ass, dad sends her a concerned look and she is quick to say that she’s okay.

The rest of her way towards the shower goes without an accident and when she is standing underneath the hot water, she almost moans. 

Although washing Penelope’s scent off her body comes harder than she expected, once she smells like soap she could not be more upset. Penelope smelled nice.

Torturously nice, to be honest.

 

At school she does not see Penelope for a long while, but when she finally spots her near the lockers, she can’t avert her eyes. 

Penelope looks as flawless as usual, but there is something special in the way she laughs at someone’s joke and in the way her eyes twinkle with joy when she also spots Josie.

When Lizzie says something dirty about Penelope, Josie barely even hears her. 

She is stuck in her bubble of daydreaming, when the brunette acknowledges her presence with a small ‘hi’. 

Josie whispers her own ‘hello’, and if it were not for Lizzie who gasped and tried to check whether Josie was having a fever, she thinks there was a big possibility she would have jumped the alpha right then and there. 

Why is she suddenly so interested in sex?

They are having a lesson together and Penelope is looking at her unashamed of anything and when the teacher asks the girl to stop, she lets out a dramatic sigh.

For a moment, Josie forgets what kind of lesson she is at, and remembers the moments they shared in Penelope’s living room.

She sends a look at the brunette’s hand. This hand has been in her panties. Stroking her clit. 

These fingers have been touching her and then she sucked on them while they were covered in her wetness… 

"CAN I GO OUT?" Josie shouts from her desk and teacher looks at her with wide eyes and asks her sister to check up on her. 

She can almost feel Penelope’s concerned eyes following them when they walk out of the class.

"Omg, Josie, are you okay?" Lizzie is holding her elbow and tugging her towards the med bay. 

"I’m alright, I just need some fresh air and…" her sister does not seem to care about what she needs, apparently, pushing her down the corridor until they hit the med bay’s door. 

School nurse looks at them, surprised, and when Lizzie starts talking about heat, Josie knows her sister is terribly mistaken, but Lizzie does not let her speak.

The nurse listens, patiently, and then, when her sister is done, she asks her to go back to class. 

She leaves with an "I can’t believe you did that" face and Josie could not be more thankful that this background noise is over.

She is asked to sit and she follows the beta-nurse’s lead. 

"You are not in heat," the woman says, getting some files out of her desk. "I guess the moment when you suppressants stopped working has come, though…"

"No, it can’t be…"

"Yes, miss Saltzman! You have already been taking a really high dosage monthly, and your body has gotten used to it now, so, I’m sorry, but we can’t set the plank any higher without harm for your health."

Josie looks at her numbly.

"I’m really sorry, miss Saltzman, but that’s just nature…" the nurse smiles at her and knows the woman can’t offer her any help.

It is not her fault Josie was born an omega, after all. 

When she exists med bay, her sister is right near the door, concerned and on half-way to calling their dad. 

"Lizzie, I’m fine!"

Explaining takes a while, but when Lizzie lets out an ‘ah’ she knows she got it. 

They walk towards the class in silence, and Lizzie squeezes her hand supportingly when they enter.

When she sits, Penelope’s head is turned in her direction.

‘I’m fine’, Josie mouths, and Penelope nods, getting her attention back to the teacher.

She is far from fine, though.

There is no way in hell she is able to survive Penelope without her suppressants. 

 

When they are waltzing again, Penelope makes shocking progress and their teacher is surprised to say that she is actually quite impressed by her.

The same can’t be told about Josie that keeps getting lost in alpha’s eyes, or enchanted by her lips that murmur ‘one, two, three’… When she holds her hand she tries not to think about sex, but it is a hard thing to not think about sex near Penelope Park.

Her inner omega moans each time Penelope sets her foot just a bit too closely to hers, and when their eyes meet she is quick to avert her gaze to somewhere before she makes a total fool of herself and dies… 

She can not be that whipped after they have only kissed a few times and… had a bit of fun together, can she? 

But with every day that passes and with every morning that she wakes up from a dream of Penelope’s mouth on hers and some other parts of her inside… she can believe in anything. 

 

Their moves have definitely improved, although it is still unbelievably hard for Josie to concentrate near the girl. 

Sometimes Penelope asks her if she wants to practice the dance outside of school but Josie, who is barely stopping herself from jumping the girl when they surrounded by people, does not think she can trust herself to go through this. 

She sees the sadness in Penelope’s eyes and instantly regrets it, but she knows there is really no other way. 

Josie only wishes that whatever hormonal connection that they have developed would cease to exist soon. 

And it must be just hormones, because why would Penelope even notice her?

It does not really make sense, though. There are a lot of other omegas around, and, sometimes, when Josie is being alone at her room, she lets herself think there might be something more than hormones that is driving Penelope towards her. 

‘You are something else, Josie Saltzman.’

She hears that voice in her head now and then, and even if it was just a lie sold to get into her pants, some part of Josie believes it… it is the same part that desperately wants to stop by Penelope’s house again.

She does not.

It feels like she is waiting for something, all this time.

 

The day when the participants of Miss. Mystic Falls beauty pageant are being chosen, Josie is both nervous and excited. 

Lizzie’s leg has healed considerably and she even tried dancing with some MG guy, but there is no way they are being chosen and her sister knows it.

That’s why she is currently making fun of the contest while dad is driving them to school.

The morning has overall been a nice one, Josie has to admit.

She got a text from Penelope, and it was only a simple "we are being chosen to represent our school today, so dont be late," but it made her feel a lot better for some reason. 

"Ah, your mother took part in one of these," dad says and sighs. Their mum has a really dumb job, in Josie’s opinion, and she misses her a lot, but none of them can change the way things are. 

She would really prefer for her mum to be here with them. Maybe she would have explained what Josie is going through.

"Have a good day at school!" Dad smiles at them when they go. 

And it is a good day, indeed. 

Penelope is all smiles and does not even bicker with Lizzie, and her sister does not really know how to deal with a smiling Penelope so she just leaves her alone.

Lessons pass quick and before she can really stress about the waltzing class starts. 

Lizzie has found a new victim which happens to be Rafael, and screams at him for ruining this contest for her, but when the teacher enters she lets it go and goes to sulk in the corner. Rafael, seemingly unsure of his own success, accompanies her.

The beta boy — MG — seems to be lost somewhere between them and the crowd of students that wish to get chosen. In the end, he decides to take a seat near Lizzie. 

Josie has been so lost watching them she does not feel Penelope’s presence until the girl interrupts her haze by taking her hand. 

"I have no doubts we are being chosen," she winks, and Josie’s heart stops in its tracks.

Somehow, when Penelope looks so confident and sure, it is really hard to doubt their chances. 

Teacher starts by announcing that she was grateful to be spending so much time with them and…

"Blah blah blah," Penelope whispers, her eyes focused on the woman, as if she is trying to hypnotize her. 

But when the contestants names are being read from a tiny paper, Josie finds herself wishing the speech would have continued for longer. 

Why is it even so important to her?

Penelope’s hand is grasping hers hard and when she sends Penelope a look, she sees her biting her lower lip.

It is hot, Josie thinks, lost in this train of thoughts when the voice of her teacher breaks the magic of the moment.

"And the last ones, Miss. Josie Saltzman and Penelope Park!"

When Penelope turns to looks at her, she is lost in just how bright her smile is. 

She should be happy, Josie knows. She was the one who wanted to be participating in the contest, after all. 

But all her joy from this news seems to be nothing compared to joy she feels from watching Penelope wear a proud smirk. 

"Told you," she says, although Josie can feel just how sweaty her hand got. 

And Josie really wants to kiss her, and the thought is startling because it has nothing to do with pheromones. 

"The contest will take place 6 p.m. this Saturday," their teacher continues, and Josie thinks it’s too soon. 

No, it is way too soon.

"You all can be free! Don’t forget to practice!" And the proud smirk on Penelope’s face turns into a seductive one really quick.

 

They do practice. 

This time it is with music… and… 

"Don’t touch my sister like that, it’s gross," Lizzie sits on a couch, a bottle of soda near her lips, and a pack of Cheetos opened on her lap. 

They are at Josie’s house, for Penelope just decided to drop by unannounced after Josie has been ditching her with lame excuses. 

"Why can’t you just go sit in your room and suck? Or does it bring pleasure to you to watch the winners of Miss. Mystic Falls beauty pageant dance?"

"You still have not won, Park. I’m sure you will suck big time, you were the last to be chosen, after all!" Josie coughs and Lizzie falls silent. "Actually, I do have something to do… But if you need my help, Josie, you call and I’m kicking the satan out of our house and…"

"Lizzie, please."

She leaves and Penelope lets out a giggle. 

"When will you two stop bickering?"

The brunette only shrugs.

The song starts again and they are enveloped in a dance. 

To be completely honest, the dance and all the hard moves, however intimate they may be, takes Josie’s concerns away for some time, until they hit her back with full force when she looks into green eyes again.

This time, when her thoughts get hazy with all the things she can do on such a small distance between them, she really just wants to lean in and kiss the thick lips… 

She stops dancing mid-step, and Penelope catches herself before making a step and colliding with Josie. 

There is a small ‘what?’ dropped from her lips, and then Josie is moving in to catch it…

"GIRLS, I’M HOME!"

Josie takes a reluctant step away from Penelope, looking like a deer that has been caught in the headlights. Penelope hardly looks any better. 

They are practicing right near the door, the room offering a lot of space for them to move freely, and now Josie regrets being stupid and not practicing at Penelope’s. 

Her dad is too preoccupied with his bags from the market, and he moves in sync to the song before he realizes that something is off. 

"Oh," he looks at Penelope, eyeing her as if she is not real. "Oh, you must be the Park’s kid! Dancing with Josie for the pageant!"

Penelope nods and Josie’s dad introduces herself while Penelope relaxes and becomes her normal self. Josie just looks at them talking about the dance and how important it is to her, not caring about the contest at all. 

She has almost kissed Penelope. 

What has gotten into her?

She feels her stomach churn in response, but she brushes it off.

"Dad, it’s Saturday tomorrow! We need to practice, so can you please!" She says, annoyed all of a sudden by her dad’s presence, and he sends her a surprised look. 

But then again, he whispers something about girls loving beauty pageants more than their parents and disappear to the kitchen. 

Music continues to play again and again. 

Penelope touches her hands lightly, and her smile is soft and she looks so beautiful and Josie just really needs her.

"Hey, we got it, okay? Your moves are awesome, we are totally going to win tomorrow," she lifts Josie’s hand to her lips and kisses her knuckles. "I promise." 

 

Their practice is over soon, and Josie is already lying in bed when she feels her body suddenly burning.

"Ah, these dumb suppressants and their aftereffects," she whispers, annoyed, and goes to take another shower. Showers always help.

She can barely fall asleep that night, but she thinks it is due to the nerves. Her head is filled with memories of Penelope, and with a final thought of the alpha, she finally drifts off. 

 

She feels worse in the morning, 

When she wakes up, it’s almost 12 a.m., and it is Lizzie that wakes her up with a pillow thrown at her face. 

She can barely stuff anything down her throat, a cup of tea standing in front of her face on the table. 

Dad made pancakes and Lizzie is fast to eat all of them, making their dad amused and proud. 

When dad turns his attention to Josie, he says something akin to ‘ah, you should not be so nervous about this dance, honey’ and it does not help at all.

She takes another shower, and after this Lizzie starts doing her hair.

They chat about Rafael and MG, but once Lizzie starts bitching about Penelope, Josie feels some rage within her arise. She cuts her sister off and Lizzie looks offended for a moment, but she lets it slide and continues her work. This time in silence. 

It is strange, how Josie reacts, it totally is strange. 

She never felt anything like this before, but then again, she has never been off suppressants for so long. And all these aftereffects… This is all nasty. 

Lizzie picks a dress for her, and she looks stunning in it, but it is really hard to breath and it’s really hot in the room.   
She chooses not to worry anyone and suffer through her nerves on her own. 

It is 5 p.m. when dad hurries them, and they whine that they still have a lot of time till the contest, but he insists.

The drive in the car could not have been worse, and Josie opens a window to get a fresh air. 

Her stomach keeps churning and her insides clench and her heart is beating too loudly for her liking. 

When she is out of the car, she barely feels better. 

Walking to the gym that has been turned into a ballroom proves to be a big deal, and everyone stops them to tell Josie how gorgeous she looks. 

She can barely focus on faces of people and it is disorienting to be in such a big crowd. 

Miss. Mystic Falls beauty pageant is a big deal, after all. 

All schools of their town are participating, and different people come together to enjoy the pretty teens dancing and whatsoever… Josie could not care less. 

She desperately wants to wash her face with water, but Lizzie spent an hour on her make-up, so she keeps her hands to herself. 

When the participants are asked to show up in a small introduction before the dance itself, Josie’s eyes scan the crowd nervously.  
Where’s Penelope?

The scent of hers hits her much faster than she can see her.

Her scent is distant but Josie is able to pick it out in the crowd. It’s delicious and her mouth waters. 

When she sees her, though, Josie thinks she might be hallucinating. 

She wears a suit, or something resembling a suit… and she looks fantastic. She is gorgeous, the most beautiful of all the people Josie knows and her smile is bright and she looks so powerful and when she sees her white teeth Josie wants these teeth on her neck immediately. 

To claim her. 

To make her Penelope’s. 

She really needs it. 

Her insides clench and unclench and her body is craving the contact and once Penelope takes her hand, she finally figures it out.

 

Josie is in heat.


	5. "I CHECKED EVERY FUCKING BATHROOM"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, people! 
> 
> It is very late again, and I really don't want to explain all that stuff about omegaverse, but when I first started reading omegaverse I could barely understand anything, so I will try to make it easier for you. 
> 
> Uh, so, in omegaverse alpha has a knot. This is basically all I know. The knot works like the dog's knot does, and I don't suppose you know how it works, so eh... Well, the thing is, when omega is in heat, the alpha will try to knot them to ensure that their come does not leak anywhere and the said omega has more chances at getting pregnant. So they are tied. 
> 
> Also there is a thing -- they bite each other sometimes, to claim one another as theirs. It is almost like marrying in some AUs, because you can only bear one bitemark for life, and I think it is romantic so yeah, I kinda use the same concept. This bitemark wont fade away and once you are bitten you have practically no desire to other people, you only want your alpha/omega, so biting is a very serious thing, dont joke around with it.
> 
> Hmmmm what else...
> 
> Ah, yeah, in some universes, alpha and alpha can also have some sort of thing going on, and I guess this is some sorta bonus no one expected (even me).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg this chapter only is larger than the science work im doing at uni... Im... okay... Good luck for me...

It was the moment that she saw Penelope’s pupils get dilated when she knew they were utterly fucked.

She watches Penelope’s beautiful smile slip from her face, lips parting (weak attempt to try breathing through her mouth) and letting out a small whiny sound. 

"Josie," she whispers, when the names of contestants start to be listed. They stare at each other, unmoving, until a couple behind them starts fidgeting nervously. 

"Can you, guys, uh… move… please?" A guy asks them, and Penelope turns her head to glare. She looks so not her usual self, almost snarling at him, and Josie fears for his life. 

This boy, an omega, has his alpha right beside him, and the girl starts glaring right back at Penelope, and Josie feels the need to break them apart before anything happens. 

She grabs Penelope’s elbow and tugs the girl further from the couple. 

"This bitch Mikaelson better not look at you like this or I swear…"

"Who?"

Penelope looks at her like she is crazy. 

"The couple behind us, they go to our school," somehow Josie never noticed them. She turns her head around to see the redhead indeed looking back at her, and something in her gaze makes shivers run down her spine. 

When a girl whose elbow her dear life depends on lets out a throaty growl, Josie looks away. 

She has never had so much of alphas’ attention ever in her life.

It feels exciting and scary at the same time. 

Penelope holds her hand, her fingers applying a bit too much pressure, and Josie is sure there will be red marks on her skin, but she lets her. 

"Josie Saltzman and Penelope Park!" 

The spotlight hits them, and her eyes start burning under the intense light, but she keeps her head high and her feet moving. 

She does not look anywhere in particular, instead trying to focus on the song playing in the background. 

When she takes a peak at her left, though, she is met with Penelope’s eyes. 

She does not have to say anything, her emotions betrayed by an enormous smile. 

For a moment they forget Josie is in heat. 

For a moment Josie can enjoy this evening the way she was supposed to. 

When spotlight moves away, though, the moment drops, and they get under the influence of the pheromones bringing them closer.

They are supposed to stand in front of each other, waiting for all the couples to get down and then they will all dance, and then the event will be over for her because the images of them fucking in the bathroom wont leave Josie’s mind for even a second.

Josie is an omega. 

She is only created by nature to pleasure alphas.

With one look at Penelope’s crotch, the tight fabric of her pants leaving room to her imagination… She has never seen an erect cock before.

Penelope must see where her eyes are glued, and she coughs and steps from one leg to another. 

Shit, Josie really needs her inside of her right now.

"…and now, let’s start our annual Miss. Mystic Falls beauty pageant with a long-going tradition which…!" 

Waltz. 

She stops hearing the voice of the host long before he is over with speaking. 

She tries to focus on it, but loses attention faster than she can.

Josie tries to think of anything. She really does. 

But Penelope’s smell has never been as intense and calling before.

The song starts playing and Penelope must be the most composed between the two of them, or maybe she just wants a reason to grip Josie in her hands, but she steps in her direction. 

Her insides flutter at the thought of Penelope taking her right then and there, in front of everyone, claiming her and leaving teethmarks all over her body, while the crowd watches. 

Penelope’s hand takes hers and she spins, remembering all the moves they have been trying to learn and trusting her body to go on autopilot. 

She does not want to win. 

The win for her will be Penelope’s cock pulsing inside of her, spurring come and filling her until there is no more free space…

The real waltz movements start and they have never danced this close before. 

There was always a distance, but now, when Penelope pushes her leg aggressively between Josie’s, she can hardly complain. 

She thinks she must be under the influence of alcohol again. 

In reality it is just Penelope’s presence that makes her go wet. 

She has never let these kind of thoughts fill her mind and now she is struggling with trying to keep them from happening.

Should she really stop it from happening?

Penelope smells so good. 

Once in a while Josie’s leg flies over Penelope’s erection, and she can’t stop herself from moaning slightly. Neither can Penelope. 

The dance seems to be dragging on forever. 

At moments when they part, her heart sinks. When they get closer, though, her body roars at her to get closer.

Penelope’s hand on her waist seems to slip just a bit lower than necessary, and she wishes it would slip on her ass… and then, maybe, underneath her dress, to feel just how wet she is for her.

Oh, she is very wet. 

She can feel it, the heat between her legs making it impossibly hard to move, and, she thinks, she wont be able to move very soon.

She wants to lay down on some surface, spread her legs, let whoever comes first take her, be it Penelope with her not so gentle touches or even the redhead girl that must’ve caught on her smell too. 

She barely registers the moment when the dance stops, and she collides with Penelope, who only brings her body closer and stares right back at her face. 

There is hunger in her eyes. 

She has the most delicious smell in whole room.

"…and now, please, get to your seats!…"

They are the last ones to be left standing on the floor, and she probably should be bothered by this, but she is not. 

What she is bothered by, though, are the unnecessary layers of clothes between them. 

Her head feels empty as Penelope walks her to the seats. 

There are only two left, it seems, near the couple that was behind them, and Penelope puts her body between that other alpha girl and Josie. 

Her grip is strong and judging by the intensity of smell coming off of her, she is ready to fight for her dear life and win. 

"Fuck me," are the words that hang in the air between them, until Josie realizes she is the one to whisper them. 

There is no way she will survive sitting in this room, overwhelmed by all the scents and she just wants to be fucked really hard and she does not care where, she just needs it, and, before she knows what she is doing, she makes her way towards the exit. 

If anyone questions her leaving, well… fuck them all. 

Penelope follows her, and she her nose catches on the amount of pheromones her alpha releases to stop the redhead from getting up with her. 

Her alpha.

Penelope.

She feels her insides clenching on nothing and it hurts, it hurts so much she almost cries.  
"Please, fuck me."

They are in a hallway, and it seems to be pretty empty… Penelope can take her right on the floor, she hardly cares. 

But the girl does not. 

Her mouth moves and she says things and she says they should not and she says she does not have condoms… Josie does not need to listen to her. Her smell has already betrayed all there is to know. 

Her cock, erect and ready, does not need any condoms. 

And Josie’s head can’t honestly make up any reason why they should not. 

She is an omega. And Penelope is an alpha. 

She moves forward, her body falling right into Penelope’s, her mouth finding the alpha’s and shoving her tongue inside. 

"Fuck me," she growls, hands pushing Penelope towards the lockers until her back collides with them. 

"Fuck me," she pleads, her body trying to feel the alpha’s cock through the fabric. Penelope looks gorgeous in this suit, but she would look much better without it. 

Penelope’s face is as flushed as her own might be, and when Josie pushes her further into the lockers, something in her snaps. 

Her hands fly to Josie’s thighs, and she is lifted from the ground before she knows it. 

Next thing she knows, her spine is pressed into a wall while Penelope tries to open the door that, to their luck, seems to be unlocked. 

It is some classroom that she pushes Josie in, their lips connecting the moment Josie’s ass hits teacher’s desk. 

She hisses when Penelope pushes her legs wide and settles in between them, almost topping Josie, but still reluctant to let her inner alpha take control.

"Penelope, please," she begs, her voice coming out uglier than she could’ve imagined it in her worst nightmare. "…please fuck me."

"If I enter you I wont be able to pull out," she whispers, her body desperately trying to distance itself from Josie, while the girl only tightens her grip on Penelope’s neck. 

"I don’t care," and she does not.

"Josie, fuck, I can’t… I want you… fuck… I want you so much, but you’re in heat, I should just lock you here and defend the door from anyone entering and wait till you in a better state of mind," it comes out as a mumble, and she is soft again, and Josie likes her soft, but right now she wants her to be hard. 

And Penelope is hard, she can feel it.

"I want you in my mouth," she says, Penelope’s eyes widening almost comically. "I want you to fuck my throat and knot me," she continues, hand letting go off Penelope’s neck only to settle on her abs and start its sinful route lower. 

"Don’t, please, Josie," her words are weak, and her hips bucking into Josie’s touch.

When she first touches it, only barely, she can see just how size is a lot bigger than she expected. 

"Fuck, you are so big," she moans, well aware of alpha’s nature.

And it seems to be working, Penelope letting out a stiffened moan and bucking her hips into Josie uncontrollably. 

She never thought she could seduce anyone, but maybe it was just her omega nature taking control. 

Penelope lets out another moan when Josie’s grip on her cock tightens, and Josie is 90% convinced Penelope wont be able to make her stop when she tries pushing her pants down.

There is no more ‘don’t’, although Penelope does not say or do anything, to be fair. 

Josie pushes her pants down and they seem to not want to move anywhere, and she gets really tired of pushing soon, but there is no help in Penelope’s. She tugs again, damning whoever created them, and Penelope pushes her back down, so that her spine hits the surface of the desk. 

She has Josie’s hands pinned down above her head and if Josie was not dripping wet already she would have been after this action alone. 

"Stay like this, or I will stop," she warns, her eyes glimmering with something new… it burns like fire and Josie can’t do much but nod and try to keep still.

Penelope pulls the hem of her dress up and then tugs at her tights, and Josie only moans in anticipation. 

Her panties are pulled down, roughly, and then she feels fingers picking at her wetness. 

Penelope does not say anything, but her hand leaves and when Josie opens her eyes to check what’s going on, she sees the alpha kneeling in front of her. "AH, FUCK!"

When she moans, it comes out louder than she expected and she can’t care less. 

Penelope’s tongue is running through her folds and she has never expected such a generosity from anyone, yet alone an alpha… 

Her tongue is a contrast to Josie’s hot centre, and it is scary just how blank her mind goes at the moment.

There is nothing but this sensation.

Bliss.

She does not moan, but her breathing intensifies and when she tries stopping Penelope, the alpha does not let her.

But she really needs her inside.

This is almost a torture, having someone so intimately, so close, but yet not close enough. 

Penelope’s tongue swirls again and she could swear there is no feeling like this. 

She is really close, but then Penelope moves away and her tongue is replaced by fingers. 

When she enters her with a digit, they both moan at just how wet she is. 

"Does it hurt?"

"No, don’t stop!"

It does not hurt at all.

Even if it does, pain is the last feeling she experiences. 

There is something completely new, not quite pleasure, but satisfaction of sorts that she never knew she could feel. 

She wonders how Penelope’s cock would feel inside of her. 

Her finger already seems to fill her just perfectly, and she knows vaginas can stretch but just how wide will she have to stretch? 

Penelope’s finger goes in and out, slowly, and this is honestly torturous. She wants to ask her to move it faster, but the words get stuck in her throat when Penelope tries entering her with a second finger.

It does not hurt, but it is certainly different. 

When Penelope asks her if it hurts, she can only moan ‘no’. 

Her fingers feel nice, but it is not what she wants. 

"Fuck me," she moans, when Penelope’s fingers find their pace. It gets faster and faster, and sometimes Josie swears she hears the girl let out small groans. "Penelope, please!"

She does not know if she comes, the pleasure as intense as she never felt it before. If she comes, then she does it every second of this torture.

It does not bring her satisfaction. 

Nothing but a knot inside her will. 

"Pen-ahhh…! Please!"

When fingers are gone, there is a moment of silence, before she hears Penelope shuffle. 

She opens her eyes only to see the girl tug her pants down.

What she sees is… that’s…

"Huge," she whispers, eyes glued to an organ that keeps pulsing and moving on its own. 

The head is covered with leaking pre-cum, and she wants to know how it tastes like and her centre pulses with want. 

Penelope’s hand gives the shaft a little stroke and this is the sexiest thing Josie has ever seen. 

Her legs fly wider on their own accord and she really wants Penelope right now and she does not care if it’ll hurt.

It hurts more to be empty.

The girl takes a much needed step in her direction and closes the distance between them.

Her cock is pointing right at Josie’s entering. 

When she looks at Penelope’s face, there are a ton of emotions the girl must be feeling. She is biting her lip, and her eyes are half-closed…

She is so beautiful. 

"I’m going to enter you," she says, her hand guiding the cock inside. 

Josie expects her to wait, to torture her with this, to move impossibly slow, but…

"AH FUCK!" 

Penelope is inside her, ripping something… And she groans, and it is loud and the only sound Josie can hear at all. 

Somewhere in the process Penelope has moved so that her nose is now poking Josie’s neck.

She feels the girl try to kiss her neck, slowly and adoringly, while her cock is pulsing inside of Josie. 

It hurts, she admits. 

"I’m sorry, I’m sorry," Penelope whispers, her mouth drawing apologies on her neck. "I read it is less painful that way, I’m sorry…" 

Her hand touches Josie’s face and then she kisses her on the lips. 

"I’m sorry," she whispers, her cock still inside and only seeming to be growing larger. 

Josie replies to her kiss and it is slow and so intimate… She has Penelope so close. She has her inside. 

This is crazy, just how much she needs her to be inside. 

She never wants her to pull out. 

It hurts, but the pain is worth it. 

Penelope’s lips are soft, and when Josie thinks about just where her lips have been she feels a wave of arousal pierce her skin. Her insides clench against Penelope’s cock and it is delicious to have her inside finally, and she moans. 

The pain is almost forgotten. 

Penelope moves a bit, her cock getting further in. 

The girl’s eyes are closed, and she bites her lip and Josie would be mesmerized by the scene if not for the burning feeling inside of her. 

Penelope pushes the last inch of her cock inside, and then she meets the skin of her stomach. 

It feels amazing. 

For a moment, she only feels the closeness between them, the shared space, and nothing else seems to matter.

She is not an omega. 

Penelope is not an alpha. 

They are no longer two separate people. 

They are one.

But when Penelope starts moving again, all her romantic thoughts disappear and she is struck by the jolt of want. 

The girl is only able to make a few movements, before she curses loudly, "Fuck, I wont be able to pull out, fuck!"

Josie should probably get scared, but she barely cares. Her walls flutter against the hot organ inside of her, and the stretch is still something she is getting used to, but this is all worth it. 

"Josie, fuck, I’m going to knot you, shit…"

She wants it.

She really wants it. 

It scares her just how much, it scares her to feel this strong desire towards something that will probably hurt a lot. 

"Josie, I’m sorry, fuck," she says, when something starts pushing at Josie’s enter, stretching her to an impossible limit. 

Penelope kisses her neck, fast and messy, trying to make up for the pain her knot causes, and Josie can only whine.

"I’m so sorry, ahhh, fuck," she whispers, both of them experiencing this for the first time. Josie does not actually know it is Penelope’s first time, but at the moment she does not need to know. 

Penelope belongs to her now, is a selfish thought raising in her mind while the knot gets deeper inside. 

There is a point when Penelope is no longer kissing her, but moaning loudly at Josie’s face.

"Fuck, Josie, I’m going to come soon, fuck!"

And Josie wants her to come. 

Inside.

The thought is so appealing at the moment, and she thinks she must come undone just from thinking about it.

Penelope can barely move but neither of them need much friction. 

Her knot is almost fully inside, and she falls on her elbows, her neck inches above Josie’s mouth.

She really wants to suck on it.

Her hands grip the material of Penelope’s jacket, bringing her closer. 

When the knot is inside of her, she kisses the girl’s neck.

It is almost like waltz.

One.

Two.

Three.

She sucks her skin in, her teeth having a mind of their own and…

When Penelope screams, her hips bucking for the last time, and she releases a hot spur of come right inside of Josie.

Josie knows she did something unforgivable and stupid the moment she feels blood on her tongue, but her teeth keep sinking in and her own pleasure is enveloping her whole. 

She has not known blood tasted so nice.

She has not known it is possible to feel so much at once.

Her teeth wont let Penelope’s skin free.

There is no coming back from it.

 

And she does not feel anything but raw pleasure at the selfish thought.

She marked Penelope.

 

Penelope is hers. 

 

They are tied. 

She read a ton of magazines talking about being tied to someone and they all seem to be a ton of bullshit. 

This is something so intimate and it feels like time does not exist.

They might enter a black hole, for everything is blank and they are the only thing alive and breathing. 

And one. 

When Josie finally lets Penelope’s skin out from the grip of her teeth, the alpha lets out a loud groan.

She does not know if this is because of pain or something else, but when her eyes open to look at the mess she made, Josie feels scared of herself.

This is bloody, but not the vampire bite type of bloody. 

And this is red. 

Really red. 

Her skin is swollen and it does not look pleasurable at all, and once she is done ogling over her ugly work, a thought finally registers in her mind.

She bit her.

Fuck, she bit her.

There is a hunger satisfied inside her stomach that growls at the idea that she now owns her, but there is also guilt… A terrible amount of guilt. 

And she knows she will only feel worse once she fully comes to her senses.

Fuck, what they have done.

Penelope’s cock is hot inside of her, and she moans at the sensation of it letting out another small spur of come. 

It lasts for some time, and Josie does not know how much of it passes until Penelope’s knot is softening. 

The girls lays on her body, and she weighs so little, the pressure just what she needs. 

She does not know what will happen once Penelope pulls out.

She does not want to find out. 

Her heat is far from over and she can already feel her body wanting a second round. 

But it wont happen, something in her knows it. 

Penelope will curse her for biting her and wont ever look at her face. Some people cover their bite marks with tattoos. 

Will Penelope cover hers? 

She probably will. 

Maybe Josie should ask her to bite her in response.

It would only be fair this way.

 

She pulls out.

 

Josie does not want to open her eyes.

She wont be able to survive seeing disgust on Penelope’s face.

It was only sex and she bit her, she is so fucking dumb.

"Hey," a hand is gripping her cheek, warm and pleasantly soft, "I’m here, I’m here," she whispers, her thumb brushing off the tears Josie did not know were falling from her eyes. 

"I’m sorry," she cracks out, her voice sounding so ugly she feels disgusted with herself.

"For what?" 

She opens her eyes, looking at Penelope as if she gone mad. 

"I bit you!" — "I know."

They look at each other, and Penelope’s eyes are so warm and they are filled with tears that have yet to fall. 

"I’m sorry," she whispers again, and Penelope shakes her head.

"Don’t be," the alpha smiles. "It does not matter if you bit me or not, because… ah…" there are definitely tears falling over her cheeks now, and she scrunches her nose noticing them. 

"You can bite me, too," Josie says, opening her neck to show off the skin, "it will be fair."

"Oh, Jojo," she kisses her cheek, and smiles even wider, "I wont ever do this so that it will be fair," she laughs at the idea, as if it is the most ridiculous thought she ever heard. "You have so much ahead of you, and… I don’t want us to rush things if you… If we even are going to date…" she sighs, her tears falling down onto Josie’s face. "Ah… Josie, I just… I want you to be able to make this choice…"

"But I did not give you the choice!"

She looks at her with a sad smile.

"I have already chosen you, Jojo," she says, her eyes as warm as they have ever been.

"Well, then I’m choosing you! Bite me!"

There is a pause between them, and then Penelope’s smile widens. 

"You sure?" — "Yes!" — "It will hurt." — "I don’t care!" — "Okay…"

She lowers herself and her lips touch Josie’s neck.

She expect pain, her eyes shutting close. 

One.

Two.

Three.

There is a lingering kiss left on her skin, small and warm, and Penelope laughs at her, kissing her cheeks, and nose, and lips…

They don’t break out from the kiss for a long while, and once they do, they start another one instantly. 

Pheromones are still lingering between them, and Josie is still in heat, but the need to fuck is overwhelmed by some other feeling. 

She does not know what she feels, yet.

But her own smile mirrors Penelope’s when they look at each other, and she hardly cares about anything else at the moment. 

 

Penelope’s phone rings twice before they start getting up and making themselves look presentable. 

"How does your sister even have my number?"

It is almost nine pm, Penelope tells her. 

They must’ve been gone for a long while.

"WHERE IS MY SISTER?" Penelope moves the phone away from her ear. 

"She felt bad, so I accompanied her to the bathroom, we will be there in a…"

"DON’T FUCKING LIE TO ME, PARK! I CHECKED EVERY FUCKING BATHROOM WITH HOPE AND…"

"You and Hope, huh?"

It gets Lizzie to shut up for a second, and Penelope smirks while Josie is lost at what’s going on. Who is Hope, even?

"IF YOU WONT BRING ME MY SISTER IN A MINUTE I’M GOING TO MAKE SURE YOUR BODY IS NEVER FOUND, YOU HEAR ME, PARK?!"

Penelope only sighs and hangs up the call. 

"Woah, don’t we stan a caring sibling," she smiles, her eyes warming once they find Josie’s. They kiss again, and Penelope winks and says they have to go. 

Her neck looks like a huge mess, and Josie feels something twitch in her stomach when she looks at it. 

Penelope assures her it does not hurt.

Josie does not believe her, and they continue walking towards an exit. 

Why did Penelope have that haircut? She could’ve hid the bite mark with her hair.

"Well, I don’t feel like hiding anything," she laughs, but her voice sounds serious. 

Somewhere during walking their fingers intertwine, and Josie feels as good about herself as she could have ever felt. 

 

"FINALLY!"

Lizzie breaks them apart the moment she sees them, and starts expecting Josie’s face to find any damage. 

There is someone else with her, and when Josie is finally given the room to breath she sees the red-haired girl from the dancing… Oh, they missed the event… Oh…

"WE’VE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU EVERYWHERE!" 

"Why?"

"SHE IS MY SISTER!"

"Well, she can look after herself just fine."

"NOT WHEN SHE IS AROUND PEOPLE LIKE YOU, PARK!" 

Josie breaks them apart, standing between them and coughing nervously. 

"I’m fine, Lizzie, I am," she says, her eyes meeting with her sister’s, and there is some new kind of feeling she experiences, shutting up her sister for what feels like a first time. 

"Let’s just go home."

 

She does not want to let go of Penelope, but the brunette pushes her into her sister’s arms, winking and mouthing ‘later’. 

They walk away, the last thing she hears is that girl’s (Hope?) voice asking Penelope about what happened to her neck. 

"So, how do you know that girl?"

"Uh, we study at one school, Josie. The question is how you don’t know her," her eyebrows raise comically. 

"Are you friends?"

"Omg, can you drop it?! Nothing happened, she’s an alpha and so am I!"

They fall silent. 

"I did not say anything happened," Josie whispers, not looking at her sister. 

"Well, nothing happened!"

"You know there are examples of alphas being together, though? Like…"

"Josie, please, just drop it, okay?" 

Their father meets them, worry in his eyes. They tell him the same thing Penelope told Lizzie, and he nods. 

On the way home, Josie feels another wave of heat run over her like a train, and once they arrive, she shuts herself in her room.

Lizzie knocks once or twice, but eventually she lets it go.

 

At the middle of the night, there is a thud on a window, and she opens her eyes in a haze. 

The thudding continues, and she has to get up, moaning at every step that she takes. 

When she looks out of the window, she does not notice anything at first, but then she sees a small figure on her lawn. 

Her face is lit by her phone and once she sees Josie, she smiles. 

‘I have something for you,’ her phone lights up. 

‘I hope you can catch it’

There is a small something flying at her window, and she barely catches it.

Penelope raises her thumbs up.

When she has time to look at the box, it is not what she expected, although she did not expect anything to start with.

‘If you take those, you don’t have to worry about… eh… the consequences…’

‘ :) ’ 

For a moment she hopes Penelope would pull out her best Spiderman and climb inside her room, but the girl only stands on her lawn, awkwardly slumping from one leg to another. 

‘Thank you, Penelope’

‘Always’

She stands there for a moment longer.

‘Well, I will see you later’

Josie nods. 

‘Sweet dreams, Jojo’

‘Sweet dreams’

 

All weekend is consumed by her suffering inside of the room. 

She takes the pills, her stomach feeling empty and her insides clenching on themselves. 

Lizzie checks up on her and brings her food. 

The rest of the day is spent in a haze. 

 

At school everyone is talking about Penelope and her bitemark. She misses one day, still suffering from her heat, and Lizzie is overly excited about this new gossip, and she even makes up her theories as to whom must’ve bitten Penelope. 

"I mean? There was that girl Olivia from biology class that showed up with a bite last week, could it have been her?" 

Josie is listening to her make presumptions, cutting carrots and swinging her hips to the music playing on a background.

"You know Park, did she tell you?"

"What?"

"Who bit her, did she tell you?"

"We are not that close, really," she laughs, her sister sighing in response. "Well, she knows Hope, maybe you can ask her…"

"Ah, Josie, I told you! Drop it!"

She continues making dinner in silence. 

 

Next day at school starts as all the days usually do.

But her whole body can’t wait to see Penelope again. 

They have texted each other a few goodmornings and goodnights, and she can’t wait to meet Penelope near the lockers and greet her in person. 

When she see her, though, her heart flutters and she can’t make any words come out.  
Lizzie is yanking her towards the classroom, telling her it’s impolite to stare at the bitemark so much.

And then Penelope moves towards her, the corners of her lips upturned in her usual smile. 

"Hello, beautiful," she says, making Josie’s knees get weak. 

And she does not know what snaps inside of her and makes her do what she does, but Josie can’t control it, and she kisses Penelope Park in a middle of a hallway, while her sister is by her side…

Penelope kisses her right back.

When they break apart, Penelope is smiling at her and her teeth are showing, and when she smiles like that she looks years younger than she really is.

She looks so beautiful.

"Hi," Josie whispers. 

 

Later that day, when her eyes can’t help following Penelope’s every movement, she thinks she understands what the girl was saying about the bite mark. 

When her fingers raise to touch her own neck, she almost feels as if she has a similar bite on it, but her skin is smooth and bears no scars or whatsoever. 

When Penelope asks her to hang out after school, she knows there is only one choice she will ever make in her life.

 

 

And this choice is Penelope Park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eh im soft, bye...


	6. Oops I did it again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow, here we go again, nice to see you, guys! I did not think I would continue this fic, but then all of you "begged" me to continue it, so I decided to read my fic again, got another idea, decided it was "BRILLIANT" so here it is!  
> SMUT! SMUT! SMUT!  
> and fluff... but only a tiny bit.  
> and some some some smol plot :3
> 
> Enjoy and let me know what you think!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter in notes on the beach, so please, excuse me my poor grammar,,,

It has been some time since everything had gone to hell.

Well, Penelope corrects her, it was not that bad, but she knows it was.

_“MISS SALTZMAN AND MISS PARK, TO THE HEADMASTER RIGHT NOW”_

It was not even that big of the deal, Penelope says, but parents are not called to school because of something small.

“But everything ended up being okay, so...”

“Are you trying to shut me up?”

“No!”

“Then let me continue!”

 

She kisses her and it is not a delicate kiss, but a full on make out session in front of everyone. In front of every alpha (including her sister), in front of every omega (not like they did not already figure out Penelope was taken, but it still hurt them to see an explicit show of affection) and well, also in front of some _teachers_.

It does not take a genius to figure out that their behavior is not exemplary, and when Lizzie starts shouting and screaming and almost getting in fight with Penelope, it is an understatement that everything has just gone to hell.

When their teacher finally breaks through the crowd of passers-by that took a moment too long to actually pass them by, they hear another series of screams and that’s when Josie becomes actually pretty scared.

Penelope is holding her in her arms, gently and securely, but there are things even Penelope could not protect her from.

And one of those things happened to be their teacher.

“MISS SALTZMAN AND MISS PARK, TO THE HEADMASTER RIGHT NOW!”

They walk hand in hand, Josie visibly still shaking from all the emotions in her body, while Penelope looks proud and unbothered.

They make quite a show, everyone turning to look in their direction, gossip already starting to spread across the school.

But the excitement of the situation passes really quickly, Josie overwhelmed by the sheer threat of even seeing the headmaster. 

She has never been to the headmaster’s office.

Her dad has wanted to be a headmaster once, joked about it when Lizzie would get in trouble, but eventually let go of that idea.

She lets out a sigh.

Thankfully, he let go of that idea.

“Hey,” Penelope gives her hand a light squeeze and smiles softly, “it will all be okay, don’t worry.”

“I am not.”

She really is not worried.

She is petrified.

Her heart is beating in her chest like it is a drum and someone let a naughty monkey beat on it. It is erratic and loud and Josie can not think of anything else.

Penelope sends her a light wave of calming pheromones, but alphas are not known for being the best at calming people and especially not their omegas that have only just now been in heat.

The pheromones make her only feel worse, exciting her body and making her feel sick at the prospect of all the dirty things she could do with Penelope at the headmaster’s office.

She lets go of Penelope’s hand and the alpha sighs in defeat.

The headmaster has already called their parents, they are informed by the secretary, and Penelope sighs painfully as her phone vibrates. 

“Miss Saltzman, you may come in.”

They are separated, she notices, and it hurts to be separated, but Penelope smiles at her and as she glances at her neck, she knows:

_They will never actually be separated._

The mark is permanent.

Her own neck aches in return, her inner omega begging to be marked and she sighs as she watches Penelope leave.

They will definitely have to talk about it, but now is not the best time. 

When she takes the seat at the headmaster’s office, she knows there is no way for Josie Saltzman to come out of it alive.

She thinks about Penelope and what awaits her, her stomach clenching at the thought of anyone hurting her, and Josie feels like a complete mess.

This is torturous, time passing by as if it has now become liquid and Josie can actually feel it pass… Is she going mad?

When headmaster enters, she is accompanied by her father, and she can not bear looking at him now.

“What happened?” He asks, and his voice quivers in worry.

Josie knows why he is worried.

She is an omega.

She needs protection.

And he thinks he did not protect her enough.

“Josie?”

“I’m fine dad, nothing-...”

“Miss Saltzman has publicly harassed one of our top students, Penelope Park, in the hall-“

“What?! It was not-“

“Miss Saltzman, you will be given an opportunity to express your opinion later.” The headmaster gives her a stern look and she is shocked too much to say any other word. “Penelope Park now will suffer a fate worse than death, having to bear the mark of a rapist on her neck while your daughter-!“

“I’m sure there is a misunderstanding here,” her dad tries to reason, Josie still avoiding looking him in the eye.

“I am afraid there is no room for misunderstanding here, Mr Saltzman. I will have to report this incident to the police and-“

“Are you joking? When have omegas started to rape alphas? What are even you talking about?” The expression on his face is of utter disbelief as he raises his hands in the air comically. "Josie is an omega she could not just rape an alpha! She is an omega!"

“I will also have to give detention to Miss Saltzman here before the investigation is over," the headmaster continues, not giving her father more than one pitying sigh, "and then... we will see.”

When Josie finally looks at her dad, she wishes she did not.

 

The ride home is torturous, her dad quiet and Josie barely even in a right mind to form any coherent thought.

She glances at her phone nervously, but her notifications are empty expect for Lizzie sending her messages where she promises to ‘fucking kill that bitch’ and Josie chooses to ignore them.

“Are they crazy? Since when did alphas become a fucking victim?” She has never heard her dad curse before, but it seems like a great moment to start. Josie’s ears still hurt from hearing him swear, but she decides it will be better to not intervene. 

“Can you believe it? They have made this damn alpha girl a victim when it was her that raped our girl..! Lured her and claimed her and now she is a victim!” He calls her mother and Josie is still quiet, too afraid to say anything.

Her mum tries to reassure the both of them that it all will be solved at the morning, and Josie wishes she could believe her.

When she finally gets a text from Penelope, her dad takes her phone and throws it in a trashcan.

After giving it a thought, though, he takes the phone out of the trashcan, and returns it to Josie, begging her not to text “that filthy alpha bitch”.

“I wont,” she says, going back to her room quickly.

She breaks the promise as soon as the doors close behind her back.

“Hey, uh, they did not even give me time to say anything and just ran to the conclusions from what some girls said, so I will try to clear the situation, but it will take me some time to do it…”

“Mum will only get here tomorrow, she promised to help me”

“Hang on, Jojo, I wont let anything bad happen to you <3”

It is sweet, it really is.

But as she hears her dad screaming on the first floor, she knows that there is no way for her and Penelope to exist peacefully no more, even if the whole situation is going to be cleaned.

“Dad made me promise that I wont talk to you,” she texts her, as her heart clenches at the idea of her actually keeping her word.

“Well, are not you a criminal?” 

“You are an ass”

“I’m a victim of sexual harassment and that’s how you treat me! Wow I’m hurt.”

Somehow, it lightens her mood for a moment, and she kisses the screen of her phone while laying in bed.

When Lizzie comes home, though, her dad finally has someone who agrees with him. They want to go and report a crime to the police, to tell them an alpha has raped an omega during her heat, and in the end, get Penelope in jail.

It takes all of her effort, and also her mum breaking the phone line while desperately trying to bring some sense into her husband’s head, to finally convince them to not do it.

Everything that day happens so fast that Josie is convinced she is just having a nightmare.

In the evening, her dad sits her down to interrogate her about what exactly has Penelope done to her and she does not tell him much apart from the fact that they had sex.

“Did you use condoms?” He asks, even though Josie’s face is pale and he can already gather the truth just by looking at her.

“We did,” she lies anyway, the lie falling from her lips with a disgusting aftertaste, and although he does not believe her, he does not ask for any confirmation.

“Your mum will be here on the weekend.”

With that, she is finally left alone in her room.

She cries.

Penelope texts her again, telling her how much she misses her and wants to protect her.

It only makes her cry more.

She touches her neck, tracing the spot where her own mark should’ve been, and sighs.

Josie wishes so much she was marked.

That way, no one would be able to detach them from one another.

At night, she almost does not get any sleep, and when the sun finally hits her windows, she is confused as to why the night has passed so fast.

She gets up first even though she does not need to go anywhere, and cooks breakfast. 

Her dad does not take long to meet her in the kitchen, and he sighs painfully drinking his morning coffee.

“We will sort it all out,” he says, forcing a smile as she looks at him.

“Penelope will.”

 

And as it always happens, Penelope proves to have kept her promises.

She gets a call from her dad, when he happily exclaims it has all been sorted out and no one is going to be pressing charges against anyone and she is free to come to school tomorrow.

What he also tells her, though, is to keep away from Penelope Park, and she tells him she will.

 

She does not.

“I missed you so much, Jojo!” Penelope wraps her hands around her shoulders and brings her so close that at some point Josie is sure Penelope wants to suffocate her. 

They kiss, this time less passionately and looking around to see if anyone is watching them.

“Gosh, I am so sorry for dragging you into this mess, Jojo, you would not believe who reported us!”

It turns out, it was some of Penelope’s friends, or as Josie would call them, girls from her fan club.

She could not bear the thought of her dear alpha being marked by anyone, and that’s why she came to the headmaster’s office well before Josie has kissed Penelope in front of everyone to report that Penelope has been marked (as if there was something wrong with it), and then, when they kissed in front of everyone, someone decided Josie has lured Penelope in with her omega pheromones because she craved her money or something.

“…And it was OLIVIA!”

“Olivia?”

“YEAH!”

“Who is Olivia?”

“Oh god, Josie, that’s headmaster’s daughter!” 

Penelope laughs as she tells her this story, but Josie does not quite catch what’s so funny about this whole situation, and so she just lets the girl enjoy herself as they sit in a cafe.

“Well, were you not the one who fought for the equality of alphas and omegas?” Penelope asks, as she is chewing on her pizza, and Josie is really confused. “They blamed an omega for sexual harassment of an alpha, imagine how open minded our society is to even think about it.”

“So you think it is impossible for an omega to harass an alpha?”

“Duh, when has it ever happened?” She laughs at Josie’s face, smiling cheesy, until her expression suddenly changes and pizza almost falls from her mouth. “Uh? Josie?”

What happens after is mostly a blur and Josie will never believe she did something like that to prove that omegas are perfectly capable of rape and harassment.

She moves closer to Penelope, so that she now sits with an alpha pressed to her side, and puts her hand on the girl’s crotch.

They are in a family place, her father and mum taking them here not a few times to have a lunch together on a weekend.

Kids are chirping happily in the distance, smiling at their parents and playing with some toys they brought with them. 

“What are you... oh god... Josie, please,” Penelope’s face is red and she hides it behind her hands, eyes roaming around the room to see if anyone is paying attention to them before she once again hisses at Josie to stop.

“Am I harassing you enough?” 

Judging by the bulge in her pants, she harasses her just fine.

“Josie, what if anyone will see?”

Her fingers play with the fly on her pants and Penelope’s face goes from red to a painful shade of white.

“I-... stop-...”

Josie does not know what hits her when she finally undoes Penelope’s zipper and traces the outlines of her dick with only just thin layer of clothes separating her hand from the flesh.

“Jojo, please, don’t-...” she begs one more time and Josie always feels softer when Penelope uses her nickname but she is trying to _prove a point_ now. “Fuck-... what are you... no...”

She finally succeeds in her mission to wrap her hand around the thick shaft and frees it from the tight embrace of Penelope’s pants. 

“Fuck, Josie, we will get in trouble!”

As a waiter nears them to ask if she can have their plates and Josie is still holding Penelope’s dick tightly in her hand, she smiles mischievously at the alpha and replies to the waiter rather cheerfully.

She is trying to prove a point, after all, and if she freaks out, Penelope will win.

The waiter walks away and Penelope is looking as pale as their white napkins on a table.

“You will regret it so much, Josie Saltzman,” she says, a threat barely coming off from her lips as she tries desperately to keep her breathing in check.

“And what will you do? Hug me to death?” She giggles, all innocent, as her hand strokes the strong organ pulsating so achingly against her skin.

At some point, Penelope’s eyes widen comically as she whispers something incoherent and covers Josie’s hand with her own.

She feels it before she understands what happens, come streaking from Penelope’s dick and gluing their hands to each other.

When Josie looks at Penelope’s face, she sees just how breathless the girl is, how her lips are parted, letting out deep sighs, as if she has ran a marathon while sitting.

More importantly, her lips look very kissable right now, and so Josie plants a kiss on them, smirking, as she gives another stroke to a softened dick.

When Penelope winces in pain, though, she kisses her again in apology. 

They sit like that for a minute, before Penelope remembers something and takes far too many napkins, shoving them down her pants.

Josie’s hand feels sticky and she really wants to tease Penelope and lick her fingers in front of the girl’s face, but a look around the room full of innocent kids makes her feel too guilty about it.

She stands up and goes to the toilet, shyly hiding her hand from everyone’s looking. 

When she finally hides in the toilet and does not meet anyone there, she licks her thumb just a little to get a sense of how Penelope tastes before washing all the come off her fingers.

Needless to say, Penelope tastes absolutely amazing.

When she is done washing her hands, she takes a step towards the exit, but Penelope enters the toilet sooner than she gets a chance to escape.

“Hi,” the alpha smiles dangerously, and she can already sense trouble coming.

“NO.”

“What ‘no’, Jojo? I just want to use a toilet,” she shrugs, her hands still smelling of come.

“Okay, do it, I will just go and-…”

“Oh, no, Jojo,” she pushes the girl deeper into the toilet, shutting the door behind herself and closing the toilet with a light click. “Oops, I guess we got stuck in this absolutely amazing spacious toilet…”

“No, Penelope! No!”

“Uh-huh,” she shrugs, pushing Josie towards the cabins, “yes.”

They are as close as ever and Penelope looks amazingly attractive when she behaves so playfully. Josie still thinks it is a bad idea, and no amount of gazing into green eyes will change her opinion on it.

Penelope pushes her behind a stall and kisses her roughly, their teeth clashing against each other not so pleasurably and Josie winces as she lets insecurities roam in her mind. “You are such a bad kisser,” she thinks to herself, unable to push those thoughts away even as Penelope moans lightly in her mouth.

When alpha finally becomes satisfied with the kiss, she thinks they will end it all and go pay for their dinner and then go do something PG-13, but Penelope has different ideas, as she raises her hand to Josie’s mouth.

“Ouch, my hands are still so dirty,” she smiles, tracing the curve of Josie’s lips with her fingers.

When she pushes her fingers inside Josie’s mouth, it makes her mind go blank. She sucks, she has been telling it to herself all of her life, but now, in that moment, she _sucks_. 

Penelope’s eyes are dark as she smiles at her and whispers ‘good girl’.

When she starts pushing her fingers in and out of Josie’s mouth, the quiet toilet is filled with wet sounds, making them both go a bit more insane. 

What if it was Penelope’s cock instead?

Josie does not know what secret force controls her in that moment, but she starts moving lower, until Penelope’s fingers finally pop out of her mouth.

She is kneeling in front of the alpha, her face pressing into the already hard dick in Penelope’s pants.

As she raises her chin to look at Penelope’s face, she gets as aroused as an omega in heat would get, Penelope looking like a God herself has just inhibited her body. 

There is no hesitation on her face, eyes black and expression as stern as ever.

Penelope does not take much time to take her cock out, barely making any effort, and now her red flesh is pressing at Josie’s nose.

Her hand is wrapped tightly around her shaft as she tells Josie, or more like, commands, to open her mouth.

She does.

When her cock touches Josie’s lips, there is a bit of hesitation on Penelope’s face, agitation to stop herself and be a decent human being instead of a dumb alpha, but Josie does not want her to be nice.

She opens her mouth wider, hesitantly taking more of the cock inside of her mouth. It is hot, so hot it almost feels as if it burns her tongue, but she keeps pushing it down her throat until Penelope groans and grabs the stall in an effort to busy herself with something.

Blowjobs prove to be harder than she thought, as she coughs when taking a little bit too much of the cock inside her mouth.

She does not give up, though, gently licking the flesh as it pulses inside of her mouth, and sucking more and more of it inside.

“Ah! Fuck!” Penelope groans again, her hips buckling and pushing a little bit more of a muscle inside.

It startles them both when there is a loud knocking on the door of the toilet that they have closed, and Penelope mutters shit before retreating her dick and shoving it inside of her pants.

“Shit! Shit! Shit!” 

She runs to the door then, opening it and letting an angry parent in with their kid. 

“Sorry, my friend was just feeling super dizzy, so…”

“Please, I can smell you from miles away, keep it in your pants and go before I call the police.”

The next thing she knows, Penelope grabs her hand and they walk out pretty fast. Penelope gets their stuff and pays for the dinner and they exit the cafe laughing like fools.

“God, you should’ve seen her face! She was like “I know you kids have interesting lives, but keep it away from my eyes!!!” You should’ve seen her, Jojo!”

Josie does not regret not seeing her at all.

“Oh, wow, it has been quite a week, huh?” Penelope says, nudging Josie with an elbow. 

“Yeah,” she smiles back at her and they keep walking, hand in hand.

She does not know why she always becomes such a sap when she walks with Penelope, maybe it is the fault of it getting darker outside or maybe it is just Penelope and her smell and her taste still lingering on her lips…

At that moment, she wants to tell her that she wants nothing else more than for Penelope to claim her, for them both to be marked, because she is nothing more than a simple omega with her simple needs and-…

“Oh, Josie, I forgot to mention, since my mum is at home, she asked me to introduce her to your family, uh, since, you know, you marked me… So, will you be willing to come by to my house this weekend? Bring everyone, even Lizzie,” she laughs, her face not even betraying a bit of nerves.

“She asked you to what?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh, yeah, there will be another chapter, so, see you again! if you are willing to chat about nothing or point out my mistakes or be like "dude i love your smut lets smut together" , find me on twitter, i go by the same username as here, byeee <3


	7. NO SMUT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like, really, no smut at all. I am in a cheesy sort of mood and also kinda felt bad about writing so much smut ahhaha. Well, I don't know if there is a point in continuing this fic, also I MISSED THAT PERSON WHO CALLED ME A FURRY FOR WRITING OMEGAVERSE, IF YOU ARE READING IT DROP BY IN THE COMMENTS AND SAY HI! 
> 
> Okay, guys, enjoy this last (i guess) chapter, because i got no motivation and kinda think this fic is already too long for a porn without plot that it was supposed to be, so...
> 
> Anyways! Enjoy!

Weekend is only a few days away, Josie notices while staring at the calendar on the wall in the kitchen. Lizzie is chewing on some breakfast Josie made for her, happily chatting with their dad, while Josie just stares and stares and stares…

“Kid, are you okay?” Her dad’s worrying eyes settle on the back of her head and she can feel his gaze almost burning her. Almost.

She actually wishes to not be here right now, she wishes it would already be the evening of Sunday, when she would find a way out of it, but is there really a way out of it? 

Josie remembers Penelope, her beautiful neck scarred forever by a stupid teenager who was too selfish at the wrong time and the wrong place. Her thinking was really clouded near Penelope, but at home with just her family, after a sleepless night of crying into the pillow, she is as sober as if she were on suppressants again.

She thinks about what it would be like if it was Penelope who bit her, if she was taken now, if Penelope were the selfish one who marked her and then thought of excuses as to how she can avoid meeting her family. 

It is just sick, how foolish Josie has been, and it makes her sick just listening to her dad’s chewing out of synch with Lizzie, while her thoughts has been running wild in her head.

_No_ , she can not be an asshole to Penelope, she owes her as much as this dinner or lunch or just _‘Hey, im the one who marked your daughter, haha, nice to meet you, here’s my dad he wanted to report your daughter as a rapist and here’s my sister she has been bullying her for God knows how long…’_.

“Josie! The breakfast is going to be cold, eat!”

“I’m not hungry.”

“Yikes, Josie is only hungry for the Park bitch,” Lizzie starts a series of giggles and their dad rolls his eyes.

“What if we go camping this weekend?” Josie blurts out, and her dad shakes his head.

“Your mum hates camping.”

“What if we go sightseeing… Uh… Visit Canada or something.”

“Josie, can you pay at least a bit of respect to your mum? She is crossing so many borders to see us, and you want her to go sightseeing?”

With that, the conversation is over and so are her hopes that she could get out of this situation without anyone ( _her_ ) being hurt.

 

At school, everything is different now.

People look at her as if she was a ghost, teachers notice her in the crowd and give her naughty looks, others just start gossiping right at her face. Lizzie has her arm around Josie’s waist, trying to protect her from all of this, even though it barely helps.

She is not used to being noticed. She is not used to being gossiped about, as if she has become some sort of celebrity, and she is not used to people gazing at her with respect.

Josie is, after all, just an omega, and a stupid one. 

In the haze of events, Josie barely notices Penelope and it is her delightful smell that reaches Josie’s nose first, alarming her about the alpha around.

“Hey,” she says, nearing them in the hall, looking as composed as ever in her simple blue jeans and white shirt. Lana Del Rey would be proud of her.

“Hi,” Josie replies with a small blush, Lizzie grimacing somewhere on the background. 

“Well, thanks for the escort, but it is no longer needed,” Penelope shrugs Lizzie’s arm off her shoulder, and they start bickering for a moment, but at some point Lizzie sees someone in the hallway and leaves them alone. 

“I got a restriction order to keep away from you,” at this Penelope laughs, kissing Josie on a cheek and rolling her eyes. 

“No restriction order could keep you away from me-…”

“Please, find a room!” Someone yells as they only just snuggle near the lockers. It is not uncommon for students to build romantic relationships and show affection inside the school, but no one really finds it romantic and teachers give everyone detention for the smallest bits of PDA. 

The bell starts ringing before anything else could happen and they walk to the classroom, elbows touching and eyes glued to each other, as everyone around them rolls their eyes.

“Hey, Jojo, do you want to seat near me?” It comes off as funny at first, when she tries to think of a concept where it is okay for an omega to seat in front of the classroom, but when she sees how serious Penelope is, she nods. “Good, cos I already emptied a desk beside me,” she winks as she guides Josie to one of the best places in the classroom.

It is a bold move, one that has not been done before, not because it is somehow a rule that omega’s seat in the back, but because… because it is the way things are.

Josie feels uncomfortable so close to the teacher, surrounded by alphas, but she does not let it show, or at least tries not to.

She knows everyone is looking at her, and Penelope knows it too, and while Josie shyly ducks her head to protect herself from the stares, Penelope is smug and proud of herself, not paying attention to anything else other than the teacher’s mumbling voice.

At some point during the lesson, Josie’s only thought on the mind is who this desk belongs to, but she can not figure it out no matter how hard she thinks about it.

Penelope would not tell her whose desk it is either, whispering something about ‘you did not know Hope, do you think you’d know this girl?” And she lets it go.

After school dad picks her and Lizzy up, and they drive home, Lizzie unusually silent and dad making most of the conversation just talking about his day.

Well, Lizzy is probably just jealous of Josie’s sudden popularity, she decides, shrugging and looking at the window the whole ride home.

 

Penelope has made some plans with her mum, and Josie is left with nothing more to do than count minutes to the weekend and do her homework.

It is silent at Saltzman’s house, unusually silent, and somewhere between gazing at Penelope’s selfies and poorly paying any attention to the book on her lap, Josie decides Lizzie went out with someone. 

When she hears the sounds of shattering glass, though, she is startled to death.

“Lizzie?!” 

She runs the stairs to the first floor, finding her sister in tears, looking angrily at the plate that dared cross her.

It was not unusual for her to express her feeling in that manner, but it was always a giant pain for Josie to clean up after her.

“Hey, I am here,” she says instead of anything else, pushing past any of her emotions to be there for her sister. “What is wrong?”

She does not look as if she even notices Josie’s presence at first, but then she lets out another shaky breath of air and whispers something incoherent. Josie completely misses it, trying to think of how to not step on the glass, and her twin repeats her words, angry at Josie for not understanding what she means. 

“Why is it so hard for me?” 

Her face is an ugly grimace of pain and sadness, and Josie touches her elbow, but Lizzie shies away from affection and goes back into her hulk mod.

“Lizzie! Lizzie, stop!”

Two plates come crashing down, and she has to step away.

“Lizzie!”

Her sister looks at the plates for another minute, as Josie just keeps silent, and then, without any word being said, she walks away. 

 

It is Wendsay … wednsay … Wensday … Wednesday. When everything in their school changes.

It is not visible at first, but when Josie enters classroom holding Penelope’s hand, she sees unfamiliar faces in the back and front rows, everyone having switched places so now there are a few omegas and betas at seats usually occupied by alphas. 

Penelope does not seem to notice, but Josie is sure that the alpha knows what she did. She can tell by the smug look on Penelope’s face, and it is attractive and beautiful and Josie really wants to kiss that smirk off her lips, but she does not want any trouble.

“What?” Penelope asks when she spots Josie staring at her far too long. 

She blushes, and looks away, nudging Penelope to keep walking until they take places on their now ‘usual’ seats.

“Nothing,” she whispers, catching herself before any wrong words will escape her mouth. She really just wants to tell Penelope a lot of stuff, a lot of pretty heavy for such a setting stuff… 

_I love you._

“Gosh, Josie, for fuck’s sake, calm your tits,” Lizzie’s ass gets between them, while she stumbles on her way to her desk, and with that, the dangerous trail of thoughts Josie has been having is disrupted. 

 

“Where are you going?”

It is evening already, when Josie gets a text from Penelope asking her if she wants to go to a cinema with her, Hope and her boyfriend. She agrees, quickly putting on a cute dress and stealing Lizzie’s lipstick.

“Double date with Pen and this girl Hope-…”

“Mikaelson?”

“I don’t know? I guess?”

“Oh, an unmated alpha wont go anywhere near my small sister,” she puffs, suddenly, taking lipstick out from Josie’s hand and applying it on herself. Lizzie stares at her reflection for a moment, before she decides it is not good enough and tries a different shade.

“Have you not heard Penelope is going to be there?”

“Especially if this stinky alpha-ass-…”

“She is not stinky, Lizzie, please!”

Her sister barely hears her, putting on her mean girl face and struggling with choosing an outfit. 

“Should I wear a skirt or these trousers?”

“No one even invited you!”

“A skirt or the trousers, Josie?”

She groans and falls on the bed dramatically. 

“Okay, a skirt that is.”

 

“And why did you bring the devil?” Penelope’s hand is wrapped around her shoulder and she whispers in Josie’s ear while eyeing Lizzie suspiciously. 

“She is my sister,” Josie replies, watching how the said sister has a fake smile on her face while flirting with Hope’s boyfriend. It looks weird and also pretty scary, but she decides to not intervene.

“Does not change the fact of her being Satan in flesh.”

Hope does not like Lizzie flirting with her boyfriend too. 

The scene finishes soon after Penelope brings up popcorn and they stand in the waiting line, Hope and Lizzie arguing over whom will pay for Landon’s popcorn and soda.

In the end, the boy ends up with two disgustingly large baskets of popcorn, and he smiles shyly at everyone staring at him. 

“It is so weird,” Josie whispers to Penelope, but the girl only shrugs, a bit of an understanding look on her face as she spares a glance at Lizzie’s direction. 

“Uhu.”

It takes them some time to decide where each of them will seat.

First of all, Penelope only bought four tickets, because she thought there would only be four of them in the cinema. When Lizzie was buying herself a ticket, there were not any good seats available, so now they had a big problem.

“I think Landon should sit with me,” Lizzie says, a nonchalant tone and a complete disinterest in anything happening near them.

“And why do you think that _my_ boyfriend should sit with you?”

Without sparing Hope even a glance, Lizzie shrugs and replies so matter off factly that no one even dares to argue with her, “because you’re an alpha with little to no self control and letting you seat near this angelic boy? No way! I’m here to protect omegas!”

She wraps her arms around Landon’s and Josie’s shoulders and brings them close.

“You are a fucking alpha too, hypocrite!” Hope argues, anger flaring in her eyes and there is a small moment when Lizzie looks hurt, so Josie decides to step in between them before anything happens.

“That’s okay! I will just seat there! See? Problem solved!”

 

It is Penelope, _of course_ , who takes the seat in the corner, sadly nodding to Josie from behind. 

It is unfair, Josie thinks, especially because it was Penelope who wanted to watch the movie badly, and Lizzie can’t stop complaining about how much she hates that genre while sitting between Hope and Landon. 

“I am protecting omegas from alphas!” She says, as she puts her ass in a seat next to Hope’s, and Landon sighs lightly as he takes a seat near Josie.

It is a nice movie, but Josie can’t stop thinking about Penelope and turning her head only to see the girl too captivated by what’s going on a screen to care.

It is also hard to concentrate on anything plot-related when Lizzie wont shut up and Hope wont stop trying to shush her. 

It is strange, Josie decides, when she sees Lizzie’s hand hovering over Hope’s, almost touching but then jerking back off.

“Do you want some popcorn?” Landon asks her, his big eyes comically wide as per usual, and she gladly takes some. Might as well get some benefits from the whole situation.

 

When titles start running on a screen, Lizzie stands up, loudly sighing, and starts walking towards the exit, stumbling upon still seated people, who in turn curse loudly at her.

“What are you waiting for! The movie’s over, idiots!”

It is Hope who has to jerk her back to her seat and pull her in.

Turns out, after credits, there are still some scenes, which Lizzie takes little interest in as she gulps visibly at Hope’s hand still holding her in place.

It is totally weird, Josie decides, but she is way too distracted by the way Penelope kisses her as she can’t stop gushing about how brilliant the movie was. She does not seem sad or angry, although she makes some snarky comments about how ignorant Lizzie is, and then moves on explaining some of the scenes that Josie did not understand.

It takes her breath away when Penelope is that excited, almost jumping on her feet as her hands move and she hurries to find the right words. 

It is undeniably lovely, cute and heartwarming, and Josie can’t help but realize just how badly in love she is with the girl. The girl who wears her mark.

The girl with whose mother she is going to meet so soon.

Josie averts her gaze and stares at Lizzie, thinking about how she can make the girl behave or, which actually would be better, not go to the dinner at all. She kind of hoped for the latter, but now with how protective Lizzie suddenly is, Josie does not think there is a chance in the world she will skip such an event.

That will be devastating and embarrassing, she thinks, imagining Lizzie fight with Penelope and kick her under the table or throw glasses of water at her face.

She feels bad, then, actually watching Lizzie’s face as she sulks in the distance.

It is her sister, after all, and she is not a bad person.

“…and then the fighting scene? Like, imagine how empowering it is, how she just walked under the bullets and-…” Penelope keeps gushing over the movie and Josie smiles, while walking hand in hand.

It is also her sister’s problems that she keeps being an ass to everyone and never dated. Especially when there are so many nice omegas around. 

“Were you listening?”

She does not lie, only kisses Penelope and the girl blushes and ducks her head.

“You’re such a nerd.”

 

Lizzie does not let them have any private time and soon enough they walk home in silence. It feels heavy, somehow, filled with tension, and Josie thinks about bringing up a movie only to talk about something, but then Lizzie tears the silence down with a small and barely heard question.

“How does it feel to have a mate?”

It is weird for Lizzie to ask such a thing and the moment this escapes her lips she looks as if she regrets it. 

They keep walking.

“It feels… secure.” She takes a deep breath before continuing. “Like having a blanket wrapped around you all of the time.”

Lizzie does not say anything, but her face twitches in pain. There is some huge secret she is keeping, and Josie is afraid to guess.

“Do you like Landon?”

At this Lizzie full on laughs and nods.

“Yep, how did you figure it out?”

“You know he is Hope’s boyfriend, it would be an assholish move to…”

Lizzie smiles widely, and this smile does not promise anything good. “Well, am I not just the biggest asshole?”

They come home and don’t talk for a day.

 

On Thursday Penelope gives her a flower, a red rose, and they talk about spending summer vacation together.

When Lizzie sees the rose, she looks as if she is going to throw up, while their dad just smiles and starts talking about how he and mother met.

It is a nice day, but it passes too quickly, leaving Josie with little to no time to come up with any plan of how she can avoid meeting Penelope’s mum.

The longer Josie looks at the lonely rose in the beautiful vase that has been empty for as long as she remembers, the more she actually thinks meeting Penelope’s mum would be nice.

And then marrying her.

And then having kids with her.

She wants two. Definitely not twins.

The one would be an alpha like Penelope, and Lizzie will also get along with them, while another one will be a cute little omega they will all protect but who wont need any actual protection. 

“Josie, did you take my black tshirt?! I told you not to take my clothes!”

_Definitely not twins._

 

It is Saturday.

Their mum arrives super early, and Lizzie groans as she barely manages to get up, but Josie was not sleeping all night.

She thought she would tell them on Friday.

But then Penelope showed up and they ate pizza and watched the sunset, and it was so romantic that she forgot about everything, watching Penelope’s neck and tracing the scar with her fingertips.

“Does it hurt?”

“It is the best feeling in the world, Jojo,” she only replies, and then they kiss and she tastes like pizza and cola, but it is one of the best kisses they ever shared.

Now, in the airport, she regrets not dealing with this whole thing earlier. 

Their mum smiles at them both lovingly, kissing their dad hard on the mouth and hugging both Lizzie and Josie.

It actually even makes Lizzie tear up, and Josie thinks it is too weird, but no one comments on it and the topic soon enough switches to Penelope.

“So, how did the two of you meet?”

They seat in the car and her mum decides that it is a perfect time to do this, while Lizzie rolls her eyes and puts her headphones on.

“Uhm, we-…”

“Mum, we study in the same school for all our lives! She lives a few blocks away! The question is how did they not meet any sooner,” Lizzie still manages to add, and their dad tries to shush her, but it does not help calming her down. “She went off her suppressants, got all smell-y and then -bam-”

“Lizzie!”

“It is the truth!”

“Girls, stop fighting!”

It takes them a whole hour of bickering to get home, and Josie gets a few texts from Penelope asking her what time will suit Josie better.

“7 pm,” she says, not knowing where it came from.

She only has to figure out how to tell it to her parents now. 

 

They go to that one cafe where Josie and Penelope had some fun and she tries to hide the big red blush on her cheeks and neck. She feels really hot suddenly, and it does not help that the waitress seems to have recognized her. 

Probably she is just stressed and paranoid. 

Her mum looks through the menu as if they wont order the usual, and her dad just watches her while Lizzie is bored.

“What are you going to order, dearest?” 

“Penelope’smumwantstomeetyou,” she blurts out, her eyes wide as she realizes she finally said it.

Her mum looks at her puzzled, and Lizzie translates it for her. “Josie said her mum wants to meet us,” she says, nonchalant, shrugging as she does so, and their mum seems to be digesting the information well.

“Okay, when?”

“At uhm at seven today.”

“Okay!” She says with an easy smile, sorting through her menu until the waiter comes to them. “So have you decided what you are going to order?”

 

It is near six pm when they start dressing up for an event, their mum spending extra effort on Josie’s makeup while Lizzie seems too silent for herself. In this hustle, no one actually spares a glance at her direction, and she does not seem to be seeking attention either. 

Josie ends up putting one of the nice skirts mum brought along as a present, and Lizzie shrugs on a pair of jeans. Josie usually thinks her sister is the most beautiful person in their family, but when her mum wears a dress, she is in awe and looks at her as if she is one of Victoria’s Secret’s angels. 

“Mrs Park is a really nice woman,” her mum drops casually, as they all get in the car, “I met her once or twice and she is very polite and-…”

“She did not raise a polite kid though, did she?” Her dad asks, his eyebrows wiggling, and Lizzie laughs sarcastically.

“Dad!”

“Polite alphas don’t have sex with little and naive omegas and then blame it on them!”

“Please, Ric!”

“I am just saying the truth.”

The drive is not long at all. It does not take them more than three minutes to stay in front of Penelope’s porch, and her dad keeps being mean while her mum tries to calm him down.

Lizzie is surprisingly indifferent. 

It is Penelope who answers the door, a smile on her face and her hair down, almost touching her shoulders. She loves… likes it when Penelope has her hair down like that.

She coughs when the thought of ‘love’ enters her mind and tries to cover it with an excuse about allergies while Lizzie whispers “Love- _sick_ fool”.

“Hello, Mr Saltzman, Mrs Saltzman, Lizzie,” she extends her hand, politely shaking it with everyone, and then places a soft kiss on Josie’s cheek, making her cough intensify.

Soon enough there is another lovely looking brunette standing right behind Penelope, with a very familiar smile on her shining face.

She looks really beautiful, Josie decides, as the woman introduces herself, not quite catching her name as her gaze goes back and forth from Penelope to her mum.

They are ushered inside pretty quickly, and Penelope is helping Josie to her seat, and this time they are sitting pretty close.

Lizzie does not mind the seating arrangements, a bottle of wine standing right in front of her face as she smiles at it mischievously.

Their parents seem to be enjoying each other’s company so far, at least their mums seem to get along, while her dad is looking around the house.

“That’s a really wonderful household,” he compliments, and Mrs Park thanks him and asks if they want some wine.

Lizzie is the first to say ‘yes’, and they all laugh, but still offer her a small glass, while Penelope and Josie politely refuse. They are all minors, after all.

It is a lovely evening, in the end, one that Josie never dreamt of spending, until her dad makes it all sorts of awkward with a simple, “So, did you ask us here to talk about the wedding?”

“Pardon?”

“I mean, if an alpha bit my girl I’d be on their footstep with a pitchfork until they marry… I don’t know what protocol there is for when it is the omega that bites the alpha.”

He looks nonchalant as he speaks and Josie really wants to cover her ears and never hear his words again.

“Ric…”

“My daughter might be an omega, but she still has a life! A future! What kind of future do you want my girl to have? A household full of children running around covered in poop? She needs to go to college, she wants to get a degree…!”

“Dad…”

“…she will not just become-…”

“Dad, please!”

He shuts up, angrily, sipping wine from his glass and almost looking as if he will burst out.

“A wedding will happen only when and if Josie and Penelope will decide they want it,” Mrs Park replies calmly. 

The evening is spoiled, afterwards, her mum and Mrs Park trying to maintain a conversation, Lizzie drinking her fourth glass of wine and poking her food with a fork.

Penelope is silent, smiling awkwardly and gently cupping Josie’s knee with her hand.

When their eyes meet, Penelope winks at her, and she blushes and they both giggle like kids.

“Everything’s ok,” she sees the alpha mouth to her, and then feels a rush of need to kiss her, but she keeps herself glued to her chair.

Her parents totally don’t need to witness their make-out session. 

_Everything’s ok._

Josie feels Lizzie’s eyes on them, almost burning holes in her body, and she winces at the intensity of her sister’s stare.

Can’t Lizzie just let them be?

 

They decide to leave the car at Park’s and dad laughs as he says “we PARKed the car.” 

Penelope kisses her gently and softly and her mum gives her a warm hug, telling her she is always welcomed at their house.

With that, the Saltzman all go back home, talking about how the dinner did not go that bad.

Lizzie is silent, once again, and at some point Josie really thinks that something else must bother her, but as she hears her sister talk about devilish Penelope, she changes her mind.

How can Lizzie be so bitter about her happiness?

 

At home they sit in front of TV, watching a movie they have watched more than fifty times already.

Her parents quote the characters and make fun of small details, while Lizzie sulks at her room. 

At some point, her mum decides to check upon the bitchy-twin, and Josie is left alone with her father, who watches her carefully before speaking.

“This Park girl is really something else, huh?” He says, mostly to himself, and her heart skips a beat as she thinks about just how different from everyone else Penelope is for her. “You really… like this kid, yeah?”

She does.

“I do.”

“Well,” he nods, “I know you have… marked her,” he clears his throat uncomfortably, “but she does not have to do that to you. Not until you are ready to settle down, even if it seems unfair to her, Josie, you’re just a small kid now.”

They sit in silence.

“Don’t do something you might regret later. And having this mark,” his finger points at his own neck, “is something a lot of people regret.”

 

Her mother does not come back for an hour, and this is when Josie decides to go check upon Lizzie too.

When she nears the door, she hears her sister crying and her mum whispering nice things to her.

“Why can’t I just be normal, mum? Why can’t I just have what Josie and Penelope have?” Lizzie is sobbing, her voice breaking at times and Josie can imagine her huddled on a floor with her mum hugging her.

She really wants to step in, but catches herself, thinking it might not be her place to do it.

“One day you will. One day you will.”

 

 

“As I have already said, everything was okay, and you panicked too much cos of nothing,” Penelope places a warm kiss on her forehead, and they cuddle on Penelope’s giant bed.

There is no reason for this bed to be this gigantic, Josie thinks, but in the end every time they have sex she praises this bed more and more.

They are both naked, only a blanket thrown upon Josie’s small body, while her head rests on Penelope’s chest.

“Do you ever hate me for uh… still not wearing your mark…?”

“You offer your neck to me every time, if I wanted to, I would’ve done it already,” she puffs in a show of dominance and it makes Josie crack a laugh.

“Why don’t you want to?”

Penelope looks her in the eyes, so serious and yet so calm, and they kiss, distracting each other from the heavy question.

“We are in no rush, Jojo.”

It is her answer every time, and Josie really loves her for being so understanding and supportive, but in those moments, she just wishes Penelope could be a normal alpha.

But as she places a dozen of kisses all over her face and neck, she changes her mind.

She wants her just as she is.

Penelope Park.

The most sensitive alpha in the whole damn world.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That chapter is like completely Hizzie, Lizzie's POV. 
> 
> I should be sorry but I'm not sorry about anything!

Lizzie sits in the back of the car, listening to the sounds of soft music playing on the radio. 

There is no point in rushing her dad, who is currently mumbling along to music, and no point making conversation with her sister who is too enveloped in whatever sort of conversation she and Penelope are having.

Lizzie does not hate this Penelope girl. But Penelope is an alpha and she reeks.

She smells awful, absolutely disgusting, and yet Lizzie hates to admit that the smell might not disgust her as much as she tells everyone.

“I hope you guys will have a good day at school!”

_Hope._

Her name raises a lot of unpleasant feelings inside Lizzie, like a knife cutting through her skin, close to her heart, and she has to push through the emotion and get to her lesson.

Her life has been easy so far.

Like many alphas, she has not been worried about teacher’s attention or her future job, due to the excessive testosterone in her body she rarely has many thoughts in her head.

Except for fighting.

Dominance.

And sex.

She clenches her teeth as she sees Landon and Hope, in love and holding hands.

Hope smiles at him and he smiles back shyly, his short hair falling in his eyes that many alphas find pretty. Lizzie does not think there is anything pretty about his face.

“Find a fucking room,” she brushes shoulders with Hope as she spats it in her face, and later she feels like a complete idiot. At the moment, though, Lizzie is quite triumphant, marching through the hallway as a winner.

Someone smiles at her and says her name lovingly, sweet voice followed by a rather alluring scent of omega’s heat. Lizzie smiles back, but does not make conversation, satisfied with the attention and not needing any more of it.

Her life goes on rather boringly, she has to admit.

Omegas admire her body as she flexes on PE lessons and it barely takes her any effort to find strength to do another pushup. Then she makes conversation with other alphas in the changing room, laughing, even though her laughter is fake.

They talk about money, cars and girls, and the only one in the room who does not try to impress anyone is Penelope, nodding and smiling when they include her in the conversation, but otherwise keeping her distance.

She looks older like that, wiser, somehow, as if this Park girl knows something they all will still have to figure out.

Lizzie thinks, sometimes, that among all of the alphas, her sister has bitten. the best one. Not like Josie deserves anything less than best.

In moments like that, when her protectiveness over her omega sister awakens, she truly feels like an alpha, like someone worthy of the proud title and someone who should make her family proud.

In moments when Hope Mikaelson shows up in the changing room and takes off her nike shirt, though, something in Lizzie’s stomach spasms and aches, and she has to force her eyes to move somewhere else.

It is getting harder to deny that something is wrong with her.

Alphas mate omegas, omegas mate alphas.

That is just how it is.

Why is she getting turned on by an alpha then?

She has been trying to tell herself it was something else, a smell of other omegas lingering on Hope’s body that make her so calling, but there is no omega smell on the girl.

There was absolutely no smell or whatsoever when they were searching for Josie on the day of that awful waltz bullshit when everything started.

She remembers now, glimpsing at how muscles of Hope’s body flex, the way it felt that day.

_When Josie disappeared, it was a moment both frightening and exciting in a thrilling way, an anticipation of a fight tasting on Lizzie’s lips and a promise of fun. She knew fair well what that sudden disappearance has meant, she could see it in the way Penelope ran after Josie, and she could sense just how delicious the smell of alpha’s blood would feel on her fists._

_She was ready to fight, her nose catching the smell of Penelope’s excitement and her sister’s omega calling, disgusted by the prompting smell of the latter…_  
.  
.  
.  
As she gets up she sees another figure linger near to the exit already, and if Penelope is, at the very least, someone her sister may like, than this person is clearly just as good of a mate to her as a garbage bin is.

“Move your dick, Mikaelson,” she pushes the girl to the side, and some worried parents turn to shush at them angrily.

Lizzie barely makes it past the alpha as she hisses in pain. The girl has grabbed her hair rather purposefully, jerking her back, a small roar escaping her throat.

“Or what?”

Her face is not that far away from Hope’s, she notices, and the lower pit of her stomach burns in anger.

But as she looks the alpha straight in the eyes, there is something dangerous and almost dominating about the way the girl still holds her, and for a moment, Lizzie is scared. It is not the type of fear that wakes a wave of adrenaline in her body, making her want to push through whatever obstacle that has gotten in her way.

It is a fear of a different kind, too unusual for her to understand, too dangerous to even start analyzing, her neck turning on its own until it is completely bare before Hope’s eyes.

She has never felt anything similar, and once they both understand what happened, they move away from each other, startled by the intimacy and the meaning of the action.

As Hope lets go of her hair, Lizzie lets out a breath so giant it feels as if her lungs are burning.

What happened, she wants to ask, but she would rather not have it explained to her.

She knows, in the back of her head, that she has just been humiliated greatly, baring her neck for another alpha…

Hope looks as if she is startled, too.

Lizzie takes a few steps back from her, but the girl catches her hand gently.

“Hey,” she whispers, softly, but does not say anything else. Their silence is just as uncomfortable as skin contact, and Lizzie rushes to get away.

“Don’t you dare get anywhere near my sister.”

They both look at each other, and there is something in this moment that makes her stomach churn again.

“I only just wanted to help.”

“Yeah, I bet Parkwhore helps her just fine now.”

“I mean, with that, alphas can’t really control themselves when omegas are in heat near them, I just wanted to protect my friend from getting in trouble.”

They stare at each other and Lizzie laughs.

“I thought you were an alpha, too, so how about you protect yourself?”

“Protect myself from what? Your omega sister or your own omeganess?”

They stare at each other, quite angrily, and Hope looks like she does not mean what she said, but Lizzie’s fist does not care about her regrets.

She punches her in the face, misses, as Hope turns away quickly, and they both start pushing each other rather lamely.

Their kicks don’t land where they should, and as the result they just end up touching each other in a way that makes Lizzie realize all of her muscles are tense. _All of her muscles_ are tense, including the one burning hot in her pants and pushing at Hope’s knee in a way that Lizzie would rather the alpha does not notice.

What she does not expect, though, is a similar bulge in Lizzie’s pants, pushing its way through the fabric.

There is a moment when they both notice each other’s excitement, a moment when they jerk away and then stare at each other uncomfortably, agreeing silently on acting as if nothing has happened.

Their fight is forgotten immediately, and a silence falls on their shoulders, covering them protectively from their shared sin.

“I bet they went to the bathroom,” Hope says, her voice sounding unusually rough.

“What?”

“We should check the bathroom.”

“Why?”

“Penelope and your sister!”

And with that, everything goes back to the way it was.  
.  
.  
.  
They never bring it up again. Everything happened so fast and then Josie has caused so much trouble it would’ve been too selfish to think about her own unhappiness. 

But as the time goes by, more and more thoughts enter her mind.

It is hard to get used to emotions like that, so big and scary, but she is an _alpha_ , she should not be scared.

She is, though.

Lizzie Saltzman is scared when she watches Hope, such a tiny girl who always has to raise her chin while speaking with someone, stare at her in the changing room. Her eyes are beautiful, that’s what Lizzie notices.

Her face is beautiful.

She really is just beautiful.

Lizzie notices, how this gaze lingers at her lips for a second, and she thinks she imagines it. 

But then these eyes don’t seem to stop watching her face until Lizzie walks out the door of the changing room.

Some things are weird and unexplainable, she decides, sighing heavily as she takes her clothes off at home. Another pair of lovely boxers ruined, all because of the fucking Makaelson. 

 

It is not till the next time they see each other outside of school that anything interesting happens in Lizzie’s life.

She texts some omegas from time to time, a girl she has almost no interest in, and then also chats with alphas, having as little interest about them as possible.

Her days pass quietly, nothing too uncommon for a simple alpha like her, but of course Hope Mikaelson needs to ruin it.

“Why are you even bitching about running into Hope? It was you who tagged along with me to Penelope’s sleepover party!”

“Excuse me?”

“You were not even invited!” Josie screams, and Lizzie looks at her face as if the girl has gone mad. 

“I am your sister, I am invited wherever you go,” is the only thing she says before continuing to stare at Hope’s back.

There is something interesting about the way her spine looks, she notices. It is not normal for a fucking spine to be so attractive, untouchable and unnervingly lean. 

It is hot here, and not in a bit warmer than usual, but in a _hot_ hot way. She sighs, watching muscles of Hope’s back flex under a black tshirt that she wears. 

“I fucking hate this bitch.”

“Hope is a nice person, don’t be mean to her only because she is dating the omega you liked.”

“Who?”

“Landon. Is not it why you hate her?” Josie’s eyes are focused on her face and she grimaces uncomfortably. 

“Duh, why else.”

It is not the reason at all, she knows, watching the exchange of laughs and smiles between Hope and Penelope.

“Don’t worry, Lizzie, you will find someone nice one day, I know it.”

That’s what mum said, too. 

They both don’t know that there is a big probability Lizzie is not normal at all. And as Hope locks their eyes, Lizzie thinks she won’t ever be normal. The realization is not sudden, she knew it for a while already.

She is attracted to Hope, and acknowledging it hurts her confidence, but at least it helps her direct all the anger inside of her at this stupidly stunning alpha.

Penelope is the one to come between them, breaking their staring session, and she has a pack of Cheetos in her hands, offering it to Lizzie with a smile.

It is interesting, how cheerful and nice the Park girl can actually be, Lizzie thinks, taking the chips with a small nod.

“Do you want anything to drink?”

“What do you have?”

It makes Penelope smile in a mischievous way, and Josie warns the both of them not to do anything stupid. It is alpha’s nature to do stupid things, they tell her, and go to the bar, Penelope fishing out a bottle of whiskey, wine and another of vodka. 

They mix it all, laughing excitedly. “Cheers!” And the liquid is burning Lizzie’s throat, the taste an impossible mix of disgusting and even more disgusting, and the first thing she says as she manages to open her eyes is Hope’s judgmental stare.

“What, Mikaelson, afraid your gut won’t handle this cocktail?” 

She does not reply, just rolls her eyes, and Landon whispers something to her. They look even more disgusting than the so-called cocktail Lizzie just drank, and she almost throws up looking at them. 

There is this ache, though, underneath all of her emotions, like a rat is slowly biting its way inside her stomach, making her insides churn and grumble. 

She pours them another round of cocktails, and this time Josie tries to join them and for once Lizzie decides to let her do something fun. 

Josie’s face does not lit up in fun, though, as she spits almost half of her drink on Lizzie’s clothes.

“What the fuck, sis?!”

 

The accident is dealt with rather quickly, Lizzie tugging on the sweatpants she packed in advance, and Josie washing her clothes in the sink. There is something unique about this moment they spend in the bathroom, a special form of reconnection between siblings.

“I’m sorry,” Josie says for the twentieth time in a minute, and this time, with a groan, Lizzie hugs her, whispering for her to not be such a pussy.

“…-you’re not the first girl who threw up on me.”

“Are you kidding?”

They laugh, looking at each other and smiling, Lizzie telling her the story of a party she once went to, and Josie finding the story rather hilarious. It is one of the rare moments between them, Lizzie thinks with a hint of bitter tasting sadness. 

She knows she is most certainly the one responsible for it.

There is nothing she can do, though.

The sleepover party turned into a movie night, with Penelope and Josie cuddling on a couch and Hope and Landon exchanging shushes commentary while hugging on some hellishly big armchair. 

Hope is not that big, Lizzie notices, when she sees how easily the two of them fit on this armchair, and it is a strange thought, accompanied by a twinge of jealousy making her blood boil.

“Why am I sitting on a fucking floor?”

“I can bring you a chair if you want.”

“No, I just don’t think it’s fair that couples are the ones that have the nicest places.”

“Don’t be a dick,” Hope says, staring at her, and she really despises the way the redhead says ‘dick’.

“Or what? Gonna drown me in your pussy tears?”

Hope stands up then, her teeth baring and she looks angry, while Landon helplessly tries to pull her back down.

Lizzie gets up, too.

She is taller than Hope, but there is this alpha aura that alpha reeks, and it makes her want to sit back down and bare her neck before her.

Bare her neck, again? No fucking way, Lizzie thinks, as she pushes past her instincts and tries not to breath.

Her tongue feels quite numb inside of her mouth, like a giant slack of fresh meat that she can not swallow, with a hint of salty taste. 

She knows better than to push through such instincts, but she would be damned if she lets herself get carried away in the beauty and arrogance of Hope’s smell.

Lizzie looks straight in Hope’s eyes, seeking a gap in her defenses, but the alpha looks like she barely feels the tension.

It is irritating just how much tension Lizzie feels, though, her neck almost snapping at how intensely it needs to be bared.

Josie is the one who saves her from embarrassment, though, pulling her down as Landon does the same with Hope. 

“Gosh, guys, you both smell so bad,” is all that Penelope says, her nose cringing, and Lizzie smells it too.

What is unexpected, though, is just how much their joined alpha scents turn Lizzie on, making her dick twitch in her pants. Fuck. 

It is only now that she notices her hard-on, and she has trouble thinking about what to do.

Sweatpants are the worst type of pants for hiding these things, she knows, and she grunts in pain. It is not humiliating for an alpha to have a hard dick, it happens pretty often at random times of the day, but right now it feels suffocating. 

She thinks about Hope’s pants and what they hide, about how she would like to see _what they hide_.

They watch the movie, exchanging gazes from time to time, and Lizzie does not know what to make out of it. How to think about Hope’s eyes that jump from the screen right at where Lizzie sits, about how Lizzie herself can’t drag her eyes from Hope.

For some time, she forgets that Landon is there, almost fully sitting on Hope’s lap. But then he twitches and his eyes are surprised as he whispers something to Hope, and the alpha looks confused and shy and it is awkward, watching them talk, as if Lizzie is somehow the reason, as if she and Hope just committed a crime.

Landon gets up and exits the room. 

It is weird, as everyone looks at him except for Hope who just ducks her head and focuses her gaze on the screen.

“What’s up with him?” Penelope looks worried and that’s really cute of her, but also disgusting as her sister ogles over the alpha. They could at least try not to be so couple-y in front of them. 

“Omega boy pooped his panties cos of the horror movie.”

“We are not even watching a horror movie?” - “Please, Lizzie, you are afraid of horror movies yourself it has nothing to do with being an alpha!”

“I will go check upon him,” Hope says suddenly and stands up rather fast, and Lizzie does everything in her willpower not to follow her. It helps that she has mastered the skill of not doing what she wants.

They both don’t return for a while. 

It is torturing, sitting there, not knowing what they are up to. Are they having sex? Have they ever had sex? 

The thoughts make her stomach boil. She never experienced jealousy so intense, so painful.

Penelope asks her if she wants some more chips and Lizzie nods, taking the snacks and chewing so loudly Josie even tries to shush her.

“I can’t even hear the movie!”

She does not care much. Not about the movie, not about her sister making a disgusted face as she whispers nasty things about her to Penelope. 

She only cares for Hope to come back and sit on the fucking armchair and look at her and be so handsome it will be painful to not touch her.

When Hope finally returns, though, she is startled by the sudden way the alpha’s voice pierces the room. 

“Landon wants to go home, he got some uh- family stuff,” she lies, her eyes not meeting Lizzie’s as she talks. “I am going to give him a lift home.”

“Will you come back?” Josie asks, Penelope’s arm wrapping around her shoulders in an alpha-motion. It makes Lizzie laugh, thinking Penelope worries about Hope being a competition to her. Is not it obvious enough her sister only got eyes for her?

“I don’t know,” Hope replies quietly, her eyes glued to the floor and it is not too hard for her to look at the floor, she is so short she basically is a gnome. 

“We need teams to play drinking games!” Penelope reasons with her, and Hope actually laughs, her mind far away from any drinking.

“I don’t drink.”

“Pussy,” Lizzie whispers, and it earns her a glare from the alpha. She meets her eyes, though, and does not turn to the side even when the tension between them gets impossible for her to handle. 

“Super mature of you, Lizzie,” Josie looks at her disappointedly, and Lizzie decides she does not like the new confidence her sister has found. It is rather irritating, she thinks, when it is directed on pointing out just how wrong Lizzie is all the time. And they are supposed to be sisters!

Hope leaves quick enough, Landon whispering some excuses about his brother, and they are out of the door before Lizzie can think of any other thing to say. It hurts her, seeing them walk out, imagining all the things they can do in a car.

“Penny, let’s drink some more,” she says, once the door is sealed, and Penelope nods mischievously. 

“Hey! Wait for me!” Josie screams, as they make some more disgusting cocktails. 

“Kid, please, that’s a drink only alpha’s stomach can handle!”

They end up giving some shots to Josie before she starts talking about how she feels sleepy, and as she naps on Penelope’s lap, they engage in a mutual alpha silence as they scroll through TV channels. 

“Hey,” Lizzie finds herself saying, Penelope’s head turning in her direction. “Thanks for taking good care of my sis.”

They don’t say anything else, Penelope nodding and smiling, her fingers drawing symbols on Josie’s skin.

Lizzie finds her jealousy drowning in the amount of alcohol she consumed, and as they settle on watching a basketball game between teams neither of them care about, her eyelids start getting heavier and heavier until she feels like falling asleep.

There is a knock on the door, though, and it startles them both, Penelope almost asleep, too.

“Will you check who that is?” the alpha asks her, pointing at Josie peacefully asleep on her lap.

She nods, her stomach twisting and nerves peaking. It totally is Hope. 

Lizzie fixes her hair a bit as she walks, and she feels like throwing up, her arms even shaking a bit as she opens the door.

It is Hope.

She lacks her usual smile and looks rather exhausted, her eyes reddish as she moves past Lizzie without saying a thing.

Once she is inside, though, she takes off her sneakers with swift motion, and looks at Lizzie expectantly. 

“Will you close the door or are you waiting for someone else?” 

The door is shut then, the blonde feeling rather dumb as she just stands there in front of Hope, while the girl makes fun of her.

She does not know how to respond, though, something inside of her breaking, and she feels naked.

There is something special about the way they hang in the hallway, silent and just looking at each other, while no one disturbs them. 

For a moment, Lizzie wishes to stand like that forever.

But Hope starts moving, walking away, actually, and Lizzie follows her obediently, without realizing what she’s doing. 

They find Penelope and Josie snoring on the couch, tv quietly mumbling in the distance. 

“So, how did you make those cocktails?”

 

It is easy – to drink – with someone she fancies. 

The boundaries are broken by the force of the night falling on their shoulders and the alcohol clouding their judgement. 

This time they don’t simply mix the stuff they have, as Hope gives Lizzie’s special cocktail a try and grimaces, but google how to make something tasty.

It takes them some rooming around the house, and Hope talks about how she knows Penelope would not mind them doing so, to finally make the first one. Vodka, liquor, some cream, and that’s what it takes Hope to smile proudly. 

“C’mon, try it,” she gives her the cup and Lizzie’s stomach is burning again as she thinks about how Hope’s lips were just touching this cup. 

She drinks, and she almost does not feel the alcohol, her thoughts consumed by the hungry smile on Hope’s face. 

“Do you like it?”

She needs a moment to think, the answer dropping from her mouth way faster than her thoughts can catch up with her words, “yes.”

Hope makes another one, this one containing whiskey and some sort of a lemonade, and Hope gives it to her again, their fingers touching as they exchange the cup between them. 

Lizzie is drunk already, she knows it, but her stomach is used to drinking unhealthy amounts of vodka, so a few more cocktails won’t make her sway. 

She needs to pee, though, and she needs to do it now. 

As she gets up, she catches up with the reality of her fucked up biology, her dick creating a tent inside her sweatpants, and by the looks of it, Hope notices her hard on too. 

It does not seem to surprise the alpha, as she looks at her curiously, and Lizzie can’t help feeling a tiny bit victorious as she notices the hunger in Hope’s gaze.

Once she is inside the bathroom, though, her pride is gone and she has to struggle with her dick, grunting in the process. 

When she is done, Hope is already at the door, suddenly looking way bigger than she is.

It is probably the alcohol making her hallucinate, because there is no possibility Hope could really grow a few inches while she was in the toilet. 

“Did you wash your hands?” the girl asks, smirking, and Lizzie wants to push her and pin her hands to the wall. 

“If the smell of pee did not turn you on you would not be dating Landon-boy.”

It gets her a glare and Hope whispers something akin to, “don’t you dare,” but it does not scare her at all.

There is something about this moment that makes Lizzie feel triumphant, strong, impossibly big, and her dick pushes the texture of her pants as she takes a confident step in Hope’s direction. 

“Or what? Gonna fuck me with your baby dick?”

She is close enough to sense her smell, the angry and turned-on alpha aroma, and as it enters Lizzie’s nose she has to bite her tongue to avoid moaning. 

“You wish.”

They stand so close to each other their bodies almost touch, and Lizzie’s head hurts as she tries to think. 

No thoughts enter her head, no thoughts other than instincts to push forward and dominate. 

As she glares in Hope’s eyes, though, there is another instinct fighting its way down her body. 

To be dominated.

They move towards each other somehow, ending up only inches apart, their breathing shaky and nervous as they both invade each other’s spaces. 

It is Hope that kisses her first, and it should feel wrong, her alpha scent being the only thing Lizzie senses, but it really is not.

They kiss angrily, as if proving a point to each other, and as Lizzie pushes the alpha and Hope’s spine hits the wall, she feels her cock pulsating inside of alpha’s pants. 

It is a miracle, how they don’t stop kissing even as their dicks push against each other. It is not how nature works, it is not how they are supposed to be. Two alphas together is the pairing damned in the society the most. They are not compatible, nor for the platonic living together, neither for sex.

But as Lizzie feels Hope’s hand bring her closer by the waist, she knows there is no way it can be wrong when it feels so good.

They stumble into the room closest to them, which, as they will later find out, is Penelope’s mum’s room, with a comfy bed in the middle of it.

Hope pushes her on the bed and she falls, her head smacking against the pillows, as Hope takes off her shirt before crawling on top of her.

There is no room for jokes or snarky comments, as she parts Lizzie’s legs and settles between them, her dick pointing into Lizzie’s ass. 

It is scary, she has to admit to herself, how quickly they find the rhythm and push against each other and how nice it feels being so close to Hope and finally touching her.

She wishes they went slower, though, as she almost does not find a moment to enjoy their closeness, to enjoy the way Hope’s tongue pushes inside of her mouth, as her hips buckle and push her dick further.

Hope’s hands roam around her body, touching her boobs lightly and then suddenly grabbing her butt. 

“Move,” Hope whispers against her lips and Lizzie does not understand the command, and the alpha grunts. 

Her fingers find the hem of Lizzie’s shirt and they lift it, skin meeting skin and burning against each other.

Next goes her bra, and then alpha takes her nipples in, one by one, circling her tongue against them and placing small kisses everywhere on her chest. 

 

It feels amazing, but goes way faster than Lizzie wants, and suddenly Hope’s head moves down, till her nose almost brushes against Lizzie’s dick and she pushes her pants and boxers down.

She does not kiss her there, although Lizzie really wants her to, and gets up to move her own pants down.

It happens to quick, Lizzie thinks, as she sees Hope’s dick and almost faints at its size.

“Turn around.”

“What?”

“On your knees.”

It is surprising, to hear Hope talk like that, but it is certainly arousing and she does as was asked. 

There is a pause, before Hope’s fingers touch her hole, and she squeezes on reflex, her whole body going defensive.

“You should relax or it wont work.”

It is easy to say ‘relax’, but when a giant alpha dick is going inside of her butt, there is no way Lizzie is relaxing.

When Hope tries it again, she decides to give it a try and forces her body to stay still. 

Her finger is covered in something that feels like pre-cum and the thought makes her dick twitch. 

It takes her a while to actually stick a finger inside, though, and once it is in her ass, Lizzie can tell that it is not enjoyable at all. The only thought that keeps her going is that it is actually Hope and she really wants Hope to fuck her.

Or does she?

When Hope’s finger gets a little wilder and starts going in and out in a confident motion, the alpha decides to stick in another finger, and there is some roaming around as she collects the precum from her dick.

Lizzie really wishes they could kiss and cuddle, and the thought makes her feel like a pussy, so she keeps standing, waiting for the fingers patiently.

It is weird, how they are so silent and the room is dark, and her sister is asleep with her girlfriend in another room. 

Two fingers enter her then, and she whines, her arousal all gone as she tries to push the fingers out of her ass.

“What are you doing?” Hope sounds surprised and it is all sorts of wrong and is not Hope supposed to feel bad for her and why are they doing it? 

Lizzie turns around, flops on her spine and looks at Hope’s face in disbelief. 

“What am _I_ doing?”

Hope’s dick is standing upright, and if Lizzie was not so annoyed she could actually be thinking about taking it in her mouth and making Hope come on her face.

“I thought you wanted this!”

“Wanted what?”

“For me to fuck you,” Hope looks equally annoyed with her, and her eyebrows are furrowed and she could’ve looked so hot but she is making Lizzie’s heart ache in the most painful way and she hates her.

She feels like crying, actually, when Hope starts roaming around looking for her clothes, as if nothing happened, and she feels so used…

“That’s it?” Lizzie asks, her voice coming out quiet and she feels so exposed and she really is naked at the moment but it barely matters.

Hope does not even look at her as she puts on her pants and when she finally turns around, Lizzie wishes she did not ask. “You don’t want sex so what else could there be?”

They look at each other, and her heart is a second from breaking completely, having actually felt something for the first time in forever. She remembers kissing her, she remembers them being so close to each other, and it was only a few seconds ago that they were supposed to have sex and now Hope just does not care?

“So it was just sex?” her voice is positively shaking and she can’t believe she is actually being so vulnerable right now. 

Hope does not say anything, and she smiles sadly, before she turns around and leaves.

And just like that, Lizzie tears up completely, lying on Penelope’s mum’s bed, naked and completely

utterly

fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the ending is kinda sad, cos Im sad rn, sorry xx


End file.
